Destinos
by Det.Rood
Summary: Narrativa em plano paralelo à estória original. Conta como os irmãos Winchester trabalharam em um caso em Austin, contando com uma ajuda inusitada. Aborda mais sob aspectos drama literário do que propriamente ação...Revista e Concluída!
1. Capítulos I a III

DESTINOS

Narrativa em plano paralelo à estória original.

Aborda as personagens principais sob aspectos mais dramáticos/ literários do que propriamente ação, característico da série.

Tentei ao máximo não descaracterizar as personagens principais, mas nem sempre o escritor consegue não deixar suas marcas...

Aos que gostam deste tipo de abordagem, boa leitura!

* * *

CAP. I – O INÍCIO

Austin, Texas, alguns meses após a morte de John Winchester.

- Os dois, mão na cabeça, ajoelhem-se!! Gritava o policial mirando a arma em direção aos irmãos Winchester.

"Como podemos ser tão idiotas? Invadir uma casa num bairro nobre, e pensar que não seríamos notados!"- Pensava Sam, odiando o irmão mais velho pelo fato de ter perdido suas credenciais de polícia em algum inferninho, e que agora seriam muito úteis para livrar a barra deles...

- Ora, seu guarda, não estamos fazendo nada demais, só admirando a construção - Disse descaradamente Dean, se maldizendo também por ter largado as credencias sabe Deus onde, ou melhor, sabe o Diabo onde...

- Calem a boca imbecis! Recebemos um chamado pra esta região, e justamente bate com a descrição de vocês, que coincidência... – Disse o policial, no momento em que chegavam mais duas viaturas, além de uma moto em alta velocidade.

Os dois ajoelhados no chão, já maquinando como escapar daquela situação, acabaram distraídos por uma voz feminina, aveludada e ao mesmo tempo forte, de comando, ressoando entre as sirenes da polícia e os latidos dos cães da vizinhança.

- Podem soltá-los, eles agora são assunto meu. - Disse.

"Assunto dela?" - os dois pensaram, espantados voltando-se em direção àquela voz.

Caminhando em direção a eles, passos tranquilos e firmes, uma silhueta feminina que não deixava nada a desejar às Deusas da mitologia grega.

Valery Rood era uma mulher daquelas que os homens têm medo, ameaçadoras. Seu semblante, escondido atrás dos óculos escuros despertava dureza e ao mesmo tempo fascínio a quem o reparasse, pois escondia tanto mistério que os mais corajosos homens sequer desejavam desvendar...

Era linha dura, dado ao cargo que cumpria.

Quando a polícia não conseguia solucionar algum homicídio, sem explicação, eram acionados alguns 'agentes especiais', e Valery fazia parte desta lista.

Investigava assassinatos incoerentes, que não deixavam traços ou eram realizados sem a mínima lógica, qualquer coisa fora do alcançe do 'longo braço da lei'...

E lá estava ela, na realidade no rastro de duas pessoas bem vivas, por sinal.

- E por acaso quem é você!! - Berrou o policial responsável pela operação.

Sem parar de caminhar, Valery apenas levantou a barra da jaqueta marrom de couro que usava, deixando à mostra seu distintivo do cinto, com um selo na lateral, que identificava de qual 'divisão' ela pertencia. Na realidade o chefe de polícia da cidade já havia sido comunicado de que um agente passaria por lá, e como era meio que uma 'lenda' esta divisão, não pôs muita fé no comunicado, mas agora que estava constatando a verdade, ficou sem graça diante de seus colegas, que se cutucavam entre si cochichando sobre quem era a tal mulher de voz de comando tão tentadora...

- Ok pessoal, bater em retirada, pra próxima ocorrência, não há mais nada a fazer aqui, vamos, vamos... - Berrou o chefe, entrando no carro sob os risos abafados de sua equipe, que não entendia o porquê do comandante acatar uma ordem de retirada de uma mulher, que nem conheciam.

- Boa tarde senhores, lamento pelo mau jeito dos meus colegas, e por favor me avisem se vão continuar ajoelhados, para que eu já me prepare para a dor do meu pescoço ao falar - Ajeitou os óculos no rosto, os cabelos longos castanhos teimavam em cobrir-lhe as laterais da face, ventava muito naqueles dias de outono.

"- Assunto dela?"- Pensavam, ainda sem entender o que estava acontecendo, e se levantando rapidamente depois do comentário sarcástico da suposta policial.

- Queiram me acompanhar, por gentileza - virou-se e começou a andar em direção aos fundos da mansão, quando um dos irmãos lançou:

- E por acaso quem seria 'vossa senhoria', a quem deveríamos seguir... - Dean debochou do jeito da mulher, que lhe parecera arrogante e prepotente só porque ostentava um distintivo.

De alguma forma ela lhe despertava algo que nunca experimentara, ao ver uma mulher.

- Não importa neste momento, importa que temos um trabalho a fazer.

Os irmãos se entreolharam e se perguntavam se ela realmente sabia quem eles eram e o que faziam ali.

- Desculpe-me mas se 'temos um trabalho a fazer', não é melhor que nós sejamos apresentados primeiro? - Sam lançou um olhar curioso e ao mesmo tempo inocente, sendo otimista diante daquela situação inusitada.

- Ah, que bom, pelo menos um de vocês é sociável - Respondeu Valery virando-se e mantendo o semblante frio, tirando os óculos e revelando os belos olhos castanhos que a natureza lhe deu, pena que neles só havia frio...

Frio esse que incomodou Dean, fazendo com que ajeitasse a jaqueta e fizesse uma careta de reprovação diante do comentário novamente sarcástico dela.

- Por acaso sabe quem somos nós? Perguntou Dean.

- Sim, só pensei que fossem mais espertos... Se deixaram pegar pelos guardinhas locais... - Deu um meio-riso de deboche.

Dean queria partir para a ignorância, sendo segurado pelo seu irmão.

- Ora, sua...

- Escute, se realmente sabe quem somos... Dizia Sam, quando Valery completou:

- Vocês são Dean e Sam Winchester, filhos do John, caçadores como seu pai, e finalmente tenho o prazer de conhecê-los!

* * *

CAP. II – ENCONTRO

Os irmãos se espantaram porque ela os conhecia, e principalmente conhecia seu pai.

- Já que vocês fazem questão, me apresento. Valery Rood, detetive de uma 'divisão especial' do FBI, nasci em Sacramento/ Califórnia, sou do signo de escorpião, gosto de comida mexicana, meu pijama é de bolinhas e tenho uma bela tatuagem num lugar onde vocês nunca em vida e talvez nem em morte saberão... Suficiente pra vocês? – Ironicamente sorriu, sem parar de caminhar em direção aos fundos da mansão onde havia a suspeita de ser o local da desova dos corpos das crianças desaparecidas.

- Hum, faltaram algumas coisas, como por exemplo qual o número da ferradura que você calça... – Retrucou Dean, sendo repreendido pelo irmão com uma cutucada.

- Ah, além de idiota é mal-educado! – Virou-se Valery levantando uma das sobrancelhas, o olhando com desdém, pois desde que lançou os olhos sobre ele, sabia que ele não era flor que se cheirasse, e ele a incomodou, mesmo sem ter dito uma única palavra.

- Hey, vamos com calma, pessoal! Se estamos a trabalho aqui, melhor começarmos logo do que ficar se ofendendo gratuitamente... – Ponderou Sam, levando a mão no peito de Dean, já com vontade de arrebentar a cara daquela mulherzinha que se achava.

- Entenda, Valery, ficamos meio confusos com sua aparição... Estamos acostumados a fugir da polícia, não a ser ajudados por ela – Introduziu Sam aos esclarecimentos que queria.

- Bom, esta 'divisão especial' trata justamente de assuntos que pra polícia ficam sem solução, e de vez em quando agentes como eu são chamados. Mas este caso escolhi pessoalmente assumir, já que soube que vocês também estavam nesta pista, por isso acabei montando este esquema todo pra que vocês tivessem facilidade em entrar neste condomínio, serem capturados, para poder me encontrar com vocês. Daí vocês perguntam: "Não era mais fácil ela nos procurar e conversar numa boa do que armar tudo isso?" Eu respondo: "Oras, que graça teria??" - E riu de forma sarcástica, deixando Dean extremamente irritado.

- Muito bem, Sra. Engraçadinha, nos pegou, agora qual é? E como conhece nosso pai? Perguntou Dean.

- É uma longa história, que conto mais tarde. Por hora, quero que saibam que precisamos trabalhar juntos nisso, pois todos temos informações importantes e conhecimentos idem para poder solucionar este caso. Preciso da ajuda de vocês, exímios caçadores e conhecedores de lendas, e vocês precisam de mim, facilitadora infiltrada na polícia, dando cobertura. E então, topam trabalhar nestas condições? – Perguntou Valery, parando em frente aos irmãos, cruzando os braços, esperando uma resposta afirmativa deles.

- E o que você acha que sabe sobre nosso trabalho, Valery? – Perguntou Dean desafiador.

- Muito mais do que você imagina que eu possa saber – Ela respondeu, chegando no final do quintal, que dava para um terreno baldio, tendo como cerca arbustos emaranhados, e afastou alguns, revelando o que parecia um pedaço do inferno para qualquer outro ser humano.

- É isso aí, vocês estavam certos na pista. – Valery fez um sinal para os irmãos se aproximarem e constatarem que ali, estava uma das cenas mais chocantes que viram em toda a caminhada deles.

Uma pilha de esqueletos de crianças, misturados com vários corpos em decomposição espalhados por toda a extensão do terreno, formando um bizarro cemitério infantil a céu aberto, rodeado de urubus e vermes da terra que comiam os restos do que um dia foram crianças felizes e sadias.

* * *

Os irmãos se entreolharam indignados com cruel paisagem.

- É sempre chocante trabalhar com inocentes assim – Respondeu a detetive reparando nos semblantes, igual ao dela.

- É, geralmente não tratamos com as vítimas, só as 'causas' das mortes – Sam tapou a boca e o nariz, se aproximando mais do terreno baldio.

- Pela direção do vento ninguém conseguiria imaginar que havia algo aqui, pois o cheiro está indo pra direção oposta das outras casas – Dean se aproximou também.

- Será que encontraremos alguma coisa aqui? – Sam perguntava ainda indignado com o que encontraram.

Valery colocou as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta, virou-se para a direção da cidade, e sussurrou:

- Quantas famílias, quanta dor...

Para qualquer um tudo aquilo era assustador, mas infelizmente para os três, era rotina lidar com a dor, deles e de outras pessoas.

Os irmãos voltaram-se para a detetive, tentando escutar o que ela havia dito.

- E então, nós mesmos é que faremos o trabalho sujo? – Dean reclamou alto para Valery, que estava distante dos dois.

Ela virou sua cabeça em direção a eles, e manteve seu semblante frio.

- Talvez, se não estiverem a fim de dar uma olhada por aqui, eu mando alguns homens realizarem a 'limpeza' do local, e separarem qualquer coisa que pareça importante. Mas de qualquer forma, vamos dar uma olhada nós mesmos, pois aos nossos olhos não escapam coisas que aos olhos dos outros seriam... Estranhas.

- Ok, começamos então pelo leste, até chegar ao centro do terreno, e você vai para o outro lado, pode ser? – Sam já se encaminhava para dar início ao reconhecimento, quando o mais velho cochichou:

- E quem Diabos é ela, hein, Sam? Parece que ela saiu de um filme de terror, sabe? – Dean se abaixava olhando os restos mortais das crianças tentando encontrar algo.

- Ora, Dean, já que ela sabe quem somos, que tal dar um crédito pra ela e trabalhar em paz, hein? – Sam repreendia o irmão.

- Ok, mas se acontecer algo suspeito, qualquer coisa, eu juro que tomo uma atitude – Dean olhava em direção ao outro lado do terreno, onde estava a detetive, andando calmamente de cabeça baixa também á procura de algo que pudesse ajudar na investigação.

- Ah é, e o que você vai fazer? Dar um tiro na cabeça dela??

- Hum... talvez... – Dean riu, pois pela arrogância dela, na opinião dele, bem que ela merecia...

Sam revirou os olhos, e ignorou o irmão, continuando o trabalho.

Depois de algumas horas, já havia duas viaturas com peritos processando o local.

- Bem, achamos alguns pertences pessoais, que facilitarão a identificação das vítimas. Mas por favor, oficial, nada de imprensa neste caso!!

- Ok detetive Rood, você sabe que é difícil esconder algo assim, mas faremos o mais discreto possível...

Os três entregaram os pertences, e ficaram com alguns itens mais interessantes, como recibos, papéis com anotações e alguns objetos mais estranhos à cena geral.

- Um cálice, cacos de vidro... Isso está parecendo parte de alguma espécie de ritual... Sam olhava atentamente os objetos separados.

- Usando crianças? É, nada muito fora do comum... – Dean concluiu, e observou que Valery assumira um ar extremamente furioso, tirando seus óculos de sol e cerrando levemente seus punhos.

- Eles voltaram... – Valery voltou-se em direção á cidade novamente.

Os irmãos não entenderam muito bem, mas continuaram as especulações.

- Vamos, não podemos perder muito tempo, a matança só vai acabar quando alguém der um basta, e este, senhores, é nosso trabalho aqui em Austin!

Valery rapidamente saiu do terreno e foi falar com o chefe de polícia que estava comandando a limpeza.

- O que será que ela sabe a respeito, Sam?

- Não sei, mas certamente saberemos em breve... Os irmãos a seguiram.

- Senhores, em breve teremos novas informações para chegar direto ao ponto... O chefe de polícia irá investigar alguns dados que passei pra ele, e enquanto isso aguardamos, infelizmente... Mas enquanto aguardamos, vamos nos instalar, descansar um pouco, acredito que nem deu tempo de procurar algum hotel, não? – Valery já se encaminhava em direção à sua Shadow vermelha.

- Tem um hotel não muito longe daqui, acho que estará bom para nós – Valery subiu na moto e colocou seu capacete – Sigam-me...

Os irmãos entraram no carro achando tudo aquilo fora de contexto...

- Cara, estou me sentindo uma marionete! Porque não damos o fora logo nela e seguimos nossas próprias pistas? – Dean se irritou com a competição do barulho dos motores dos veículos.

- Dean, pense bem, ela é uma importante aliada neste trabalho, parece-me que ela é bem esperta, e deve saber bastante coisa a respeito deste caso – Sam tentava conter o irmão.

- Ah, então fazemos assim: Deixamos este caso pra ela e pronto, já que ela sabe mais do que a gente!

Sam virou-se para o irmão com os olhos arregalados.

- O quê? Dean Winchester recusando serviço?? Hey, é você mesmo aí dentro?? Sam cutucou o irmão, provocando-o.

Dean deu uma arrancada no carro, para não ficar muito atrás da moto...

* * *

Chegando ao hotel, desta vez quem deu os nomes falsos foi a policial.

- Ah, então senhora... Zelle, e senhores... Shatner e...Nimoy... É um prazer recebê-los aqui, por favor, eu os levo até seus quartos! – Com a animação de uma recepcionista do Sheraton, a moça levou-os até os quartos, característicos de um hotel de beira de estrada...

- Certo, senhores, descansem da viagem, pois à noite começaremos nosso trabalho...

Valery se dirigiu até a porta de seu quarto, quando Dean perguntou:

- Hey, como saberemos se realmente você está falando a verdade? Quer dizer, esta história toda, é estranha demais até pra gente!... Dean a desafiava – Você aparecer do nada, se meter no nosso trabalho assim e ficar dando ordens pra gente, a realidade é que tudo isso não está me cheirando bem! – Dean cruzou os braços, e Sam fez uma careta não acreditando no que o irmão acabava de dizer.

A detetive tirou os óculos calmamente, e olhou diretamente para Dean.

Uma pena que nesta troca de olhares não se podia ver as faíscas que saíam, pois daria um belo espetáculo pirotécnico...

- Entendo sua preocupação, realmente até eu estranharia receber ajuda de alguém desconhecido... Mesmo se eu lhe der minha palavra, sei que não confiaria. Então, que me resta fazer? É você quem me diz...

Dean pensou um pouco, sem desviar o olhar daqueles olhos castanhos totalmente misteriosos...

-Dean, por favor, chega de brigas, ok? Sam o puxou pela manga da jaqueta, irritado com toda a desconfiança do irmão.

- É você quem me diz... – Repetiu, continuando seu caminho até o quarto.

Os irmãos também se dirigiram ao seu quarto, e Dean pensava como que uma mulher daquelas podia sacudir daquele jeito a 'rotina' de trabalho deles...

- Dean, nem vou discutir com você, tá legal? Estamos cansados, famintos, e eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de ficar acordado conversando até chegar a lugar nenhum... Sam largou sua mochila na mesa, e logo deitou-se na cama simples, porém limpa.

- Ok, Sammy, desta vez eu vou deixar você dormir, ok? - Dean deixou seus pertences ao lado dos de Sam, e saiu em busca de comida.

* * *

Voltando das compras, Dean deixou os pacotes na mesa, se serviu e foi conferir e organizar seu armamento, guardado no fundo falso do porta-malas do Impala.

-Se quiser limpá-las, tenho algumas coisas úteis... Valery havia escutado o barulho de portas de carro batendo quase em frente ao seu quarto, e foi conferir o que era.

Mais calmo por estar de barriga cheia, fechou rapidamente o porta-malas e virou-se para responder a detetive.

- Ah, não, muito obrigado, eu sei como cuidar dos meus brinquedos muito bem sem ajuda...

- Ora, Dean, eu sei que começamos com o pé esquerdo, mas como caçadores você sabe que temos muitas coisas em comum... De uma maneira ou de outra.

Valery segurava uma Desert Eagle com a graça de quem segura um buquê de flores.

- Detetive, acho que está enganada, pois eu não sou tão parecido assim com você... Você é mulher, e o que entende de armas deve ter aprendido na academia, ou seja, pouca coisa...

- É, realmente posso estar enganada, pois eu não sou machista nem estúpida...

Novamente havia um desconforto entre os dois caçadores. Permaneceram num breve silêncio se encarando, ambos imaginando como poderia existir alguém tão... Inacreditável.

- Ok, faça o que achar melhor... Valery se virou para voltar para seu quarto, quando Dean percebeu que lá dentro haviam coisas que o interessariam de verdade, como por exemplo um belo arsenal transportável numa moto... Ele pensou que ela poderia ter mais munição que eles usavam, e pouparia tempo e principalmente dinheiro para buscar no fornecedor mais próximo...

- Hey, espere um pouco... Tudo bem, vou confiar em você... Vamos ver o que você tem aí...

Agir assim era uma maneira de conhecer qual o armamento que ela utilizava, e numa pior hipótese, o que ela usaria contra eles...

- Ah, mudou de idéia? Pode ser que você se frustre, não... Encontrar só armamento de polícia pra você deve ser maçante...

Valery entrou primeiro no quarto, e continuou a organizar seu pequeno, mas notável arsenal: Além da arma que segurava, mais duas pistolas automáticas, um rifle Winchester antigo, vários punhais de prata, pequenas garrafas de vidro e muita munição com diversas cargas...

- E então, se quiser levar os limpadores fique à vontade, eu já os usei, estava guardando... Valery mexia nos acessórios, montando um silenciador na sua arma em punho.

Dean se impressionou com a quantidade de 'brinquedos' que aquela mulher tinha, mas nunca diria para não ficar por baixo:

- Pode ser... Dean deu uma discreta olhada no quarto, e viu que ela carregava realmente pouca coisa, assim como ele e seu irmão. Sabia que a vida que levavam não era nada glamurosa, e não se davam ao luxo de carregar muitos pertences por conta da transitoriedade, e isso era realmente uma das coisas que eles tinham em comum...

- Se precisarem de munição, eu tenho algumas de reserva, mas é bom ver logo pra que possamos providenciar no tempo certo... Valery terminou de montar o silenciador, e calmamente virou-se para Dean, que estava de costas para uma parede onde se encostava uma velha cristaleira e apontou sua arma.

- Não... Se... Mexa... Sussurrou a detetive, olhando firmemente nos olhos de Dean.

- Mas o que... Dean arregalou os olhos, e este foi um dos raros momentos em que ele ficou sem reação.

Valery fez um gesto de silêncio com a mão que estava livre, e atirou em direção a Dean, que imóvel, pôde sentir o barulho causado pela bala no lado esquerdo de sua cabeça.

- Mas o que... Dean virou-se para ver no que a policial havia atirado, e viu os pedaços de um rato bem grande, espalhados dentro da cristaleira.

- Detesto ratos... Mais até do que fantasmas!!... – Valery suspirou fundo, e Dean não podia acreditar no que havia acontecido ali.

- Você é louca! Sabia que podia ter me matado!!??

- Ah, vai me dizer que você não confia na sua mira... Eu confio na minha! – Ela calmamente desmontou o silenciador e limpava a arma que acabara de usar.

- E você acha que depois dessa eu posso confiar em você!! – Dean novamente tinha vontade de acabar com a raça daquela mulher, que além de arrogante mostrava-se insana...

Ela voltou-se para ele, e viu seus olhos verdes brilharem de ódio.

- Olha Dean, lamento se você se incomodou com a, digamos, brincadeira... E no mais, o que eu ganharia matando você? Nada...

Dean sabia que no fundo ela estava certa, pois para terem chegado até ali, de uma forma ou de outra ambos sabiam que podiam confiar um no outro, mesmo não se dando tão bem...

- Pelo contrário, eu preciso de... Vocês, bem vivos neste trabalho... – Valery soltou essa frase sem pensar, e agradeceu pela luz que entrava no quarto ser tão difusa a ponto de Dean não perceber que ela ficou com seu rosto levemente corado.

- Então nunca mais aponte uma arma pra mim detetive, pois desta vez você teve sorte de não estar armado... – Dean saiu do quarto, enfurecido por ter passado aquela situação, e impressionado com a mira certeira e o sangue frio da policial...

'- Ela é simplesmente louca!'- Dean pensava a caminho de volta pro quarto.

Mas pensava também que seria muito bom ter alguém tão... Competente para trabalhar em parceria.

Viu seu irmão desmaiado na cama, e deitou-se ao lado dele, pensando no quanto sentia a falta de seu pai, mesmo que fosse para ficar em silêncio ao lado dele, lhe fazendo companhia.

Começou a pensar que a presença da policial até que poderia ser bom para eles, que estavam se sentindo vazios depois da morte de seu pai, e que ela seria uma ótima aliada, mesmo que fosse somente neste trabalho.

' – Medo de ratos...' - Dean cruzou os braços sob a cabeça, rindo sozinho...

* * *

Cap. III - RESPOSTAS

Já estava escuro, e Sam saiu do quarto em direção ao estacionamento, quando encontrou um papel no chão que lhe chamou a atenção.

"Criança desaparecida" – Sam leu o panfleto, montado de maneira urgente e simples, tal como a pressa dos pais em encontrar aquela garotinha de olhos azuis estampada no papel.

Entrou novamente no quarto, decidido a agir o mais depressa possível.

* * *

Na delegacia silenciosa, típica de cidade do interior, adentrava uma figura feminina disposta a encontrar respostas.

- Boa noite moça, em que posso ajudá-la? - O homem de meia-idade se levantou da cadeira, largando a rosquinha que lhe servia de jantar.

A detetive leu na placa da mesa "Delegado Walter Clifford", mas para ela sinceramente aquele senhor negro de terno amarrotado e ar inocente não inspirava nada a figura de um homem da lei, ainda mais de um alto cargo...

- Não só pode como acredito que quer me ajudar, Delegado Clifford...

O delegado arregalou os olhos, e fez uma expressão de que ele se lembrava de algo importante.

- Ah, claro! Você é a agente que o 'pessoal' mandou, não é? – Clifford sentou-se novamente, e fez um gesto para Valery se sentar - Muito bem detetive, mas o que a traz aqui tão tarde da noite? O seu pessoal já processou o local não?

- Acho que deveria saber porque vim, delegado... Valery mantinha-se fria e concisa – Vim saber o que a polícia local tem sobre estes corpos que achamos... Estou com as prévias das análises dos legistas, e os corpos analisados até agora sugerem que alguns órgãos estão faltando... O que o senhor tem a dizer a respeito?

- Bem, detetive, estamos investigando há algum tempo os desaparecimentos de algumas crianças, e temos informações que nos levam a ligação com uma quadrilha de outro estado, especialista em tráfico infantil, mas esta informação que você está passando pode nos levar a um outro rumo na investigação... Tráfico de órgãos, talvez? – Clifford levantou-se e foi até mesa de café. – Café, Detetive?

Valery não acreditava na calma com que aquele homem tratava o caso, tão importante e sério para ela.

- Delegado, há quanto tempo estes desaparecimentos vêm acontecendo?

- Filha, gente desaparece todo dia... O delegado virou-se para ela, respondendo secamente.

- Mas não se encontra um cemitério a céu aberto todo dia... Valery rebateu.

- Bem, mais cedo ou mais tarde os meus homens iriam encontrar... De qualquer forma, como este caso está sendo tratado pelo pessoal de cima, saiba que terá todo meu apoio no que eu puder ajudar... O que eu não entendo policial – Clifford tomou um gole de café, e encarou Valery – É como num caso desses eles mandam uma 'agente especial'... O que vêm procurar aqui, são fantasmas? Fantasmas não roubam órgãos nem traficam crianças...

Clifford usou um tom totalmente de deboche ao falar sobre o real trabalho da detetive,

Valery não precisava nem responder, seus olhos já traduziam as palavras baixas que gostaria de usar contra aquele homem que se fazia de sonso...

- Delegado, eu quero encontrar os responsáveis por esta carnificina, sejam eles fantasmas ou não.

Clifford percebeu que a mulher não estava pra brincadeira...

- Ouça detetive, vários casos estão sendo investigados, tenho gente em outras cidades trabalhando nisto, e sei que muito em breve encontraremos algo de concreto para que possamos agir, por enquanto é só dar o apoio necessário às famílias...

- Estas famílias não precisam de apoio, precisam de seus filhos e filhas a salvo... Valery se levantou e caminhou em direção a porta de saída.

- Detetive, lhe mando todos os relatórios dos casos, onde você está hospedada?

- Não precisa me mandar, eu busco amanhã bem cedo, é só não se esquecer de nada...

- Tudo bem, quem sabe tomamos mais uma xícara de café, não? Clifford sorriu, voltando a sua cadeira.

Na parede logo atrás da mesa do delegado, havia um painel, cheio de fotos e recortes de jornal, sobre desaparecimentos de crianças.

Ele virou-se para olhar o mural, pensando em como aquela agente iria se sair na sua investigação.

"Fantasmas não deixam corpos", pensou, e terminou seu café.

* * *

- Tem certeza de que é aqui, Sam? - Dean esfregava as mãos por causa do frio congelante daquela noite. - Cara, por acaso você acha que eu sou amador? Se eu quiser, encontro o endereço até da Lindsay Lohan – Sam tocou a campainha da casa nova, num bairro da região central da cidade de Austin.

Dean fez um bico em resposta à brincadeira do irmão.

- Quem são vocês? - Por entre a fresta da porta uma voz saiu trêmula.

- Ahn, somos da... do... – Os irmãos nem tiveram tempo de se comunicar com os olhares para saber quem eles eram daquela vez.

- Beatrice, não são os rapazes do apoio psicológico do clube? – Outra voz saiu de trás da porta, triste, porém mais firme.

- É... isso, somos do apoio – Dean respondeu a pergunta, olhando para Sam que a contra gosto concordou em se passar novamente como conselheiro.

Beatrice abriu as várias trancas da porta e deixou os irmãos entrarem.

A bela casa não escondia que a família era bem sucedida.

- Boa noite senhores... Agradeço por terem vindo, mas não seria amanhã? – A dona da voz triste apareceu, cabelos loiros, uma cópia envelhecida da menina de olhos azuis do panfleto que Sam encontrara no estacionamento do hotel.

Estavam na casa da menina desaparecida há um mês.

- Ah, o nosso pessoal deve ter se enganado com a agenda, não é Rosenfield? – Disse Dean que virou-se para Sam com um ar tão inocente, que o irmão mais novo teve que se segurar para não rir da atuação fajuta do irmão.

- Oh, lamento senhora... – Sam mexia em papéis como se lá estivesse o nome da mulher, que na realidade eles não faziam idéia.

- Sanders, Julie Sanders, por favor, sentem-se rapazes... Já que estão aqui, não percam a viagem... – A mulher sentou-se na poltrona oposta à dos rapazes.

- Bem, senhora Sanders, primeiramente lamentamos muito pelo que aconteceu... Terrível... – Sam sempre fazia as vezes de pacificador, para que Dean pudesse desenrolar a história.

- Sim, todos ficamos muito abalados com o desaparecimento da pequena Brenda... – Julie estava visivelmente abatida, e seus olhos sempre se enchiam de lágrimas ao falar da amada filha desaparecida.

- Entendemos que é uma dor muito grande... Mas diga-nos Sra. Sanders, como aconteceu? – Dean como sempre, nada delicado.

Julie olhou para ele não entendendo muito bem a pergunta, e Sam o olhou com vontade de socá-lo pela falta de tato para lidar com pessoas abaladas.

- Perdoe Sra. Sanders pela abordagem do meu colega Ritchford, mas é que estamos experimentando uma nova terapia estudada por pesquisadores Ingleses, que incentiva a falar sobre os últimos momentos passados juntos... – Sam tentava consertar.

- Ah, sim, claro... Foi há cerca de um mês atrás – Julie secava discretamente suas lágrimas com um pequeno lenço – A escola onde ela estuda organizou uma excursão ecológica ao bosque da cidade, e na volta não encontraram a minha garotinha...

Os irmãos já começaram a pensar em alguma Sthriga ou algo do gênero, mas ambos sabiam que não podiam tirar conclusões precipitadas.

- Desde então a polícia tem vasculhado o bosque, todos os arredores... Mas até agora nada... – Julie abaixou a cabeça, mais lágrimas silenciosas correram pelo rosto – Então eu mesma tenho procurado por conta própria... Espalhei panfletos pelas cidades vizinhas, por aqui, tenho andado por todos os cantos dessa cidade em busca da minha filha, rapazes... Vocês têm filhos por acaso?

Os irmãos se entreolharam e balançaram a cabeça negativamente.

- Meu marido morreu há cinco anos, pouco depois da Brenda nascer... Desde então somos eu e meus dois filhos, as duas coisas que realmente importam pra mim nesta vida... Vocês acham que eu vou ficar de braços cruzados, esperando alguma notícia ruim ou ainda, esperar e esperar e nada acontecer?? Não mesmo, meu marido morreu e eu não pude fazer nada, não quero que isso se repita...

Os irmãos entendiam perfeitamente o desejo daquela mãe de família...

- Sra Sanders, apreciamos muito sua iniciativa, mas um desaparecimento assim deve vir de algo perigoso, não é correto que a senhora se arrisque dessa maneira... – Dean ponderava, pois sabia que se tratava de um caso perigoso, e não era bom que mais pessoas se envolvessem.

- Jovem, você não sabe do que é capaz uma mãe ou um pai... Damos a nossa vida por eles!

Dean abaixou a cabeça e rapidamente se lembrou de como seu pai trocou a sua vida pela vida dele... E um nó na garganta surgiu.

- Sra Sanders, a senhora notou algo de estranho nas últimas vezes em que estava com sua filha? Ela lhe falou de algo que via, talvez algum amigo imaginário... ou ainda se ela teve contato com alguém estranho á família? Crianças costumam fantasiar, e talvez ela tenha se perdido no bosque e tenha se escondido, não sei... - Sam continuava a pesquisa, mais discreto que seu irmão.

- Não me lembro de nada que ela tenha falado, assim de repente... Mas ela só tinha contato com a Beatrice, minha empregada e babá, e o motorista... Mas são pessoas de extrema confiança, e estão extremamente abalados com o desaparecimento dela, inclusive têm me ajudado na minha busca pessoal.

- Er... Bem, se eles quiserem conversar conosco, ficamos à disposição também... – Dean tentava sugar o máximo de informações que podiam.

Beatrice estava do outro lado da sala, e quando mencionaram o nome dela, ela se recolheu à cozinha, visivelmente assustada.

- A verdade é que meu coração diz que ela está viva, e que ela vai voltar em breve pros meu braços... Ou será que isso é uma mera esperança, que eu preciso acreditar nisso para que continue vivendo?...

Sam pensava em como foi doloroso para seu pai perder sua mãe, e como eles foram criados sem a presença materna no que eles chamavam de família.

- Sra Sanders, peço que confie no trabalho da polícia, e também acredite que ela está bem... Isso é algo que ninguém pode provar, mas só a certeza do seu coração o torna real... – Sam dizia honestamente sem saber se encontrariam a garota, mas certamente encontrariam quem fez tamanho mal àquela família.

E nunca se esqueciam de que estavam à procura do demônio que matou sua mãe e agora seu pai...

Julie novamente abaixou a cabeça, e os rapazes entenderam que eles deveriam parar por ali, pelo menos naquela noite.

* * *


	2. Capítulos IV a VI

Cap. IV - DESAFIOS

Na penumbra do bar, uma atmosfera típica, bêbados caindo das cadeiras, enfim, mais uma cena comum aos três caçadores que se hospedavam em hotéis de beira de estrada...

- Muito bem senhores, creio que temos algumas informações interessantes... – Valery mexia nos arquivos e tomava um gole de sua cerveja.

- Será que dá pra parar de nos chamar de senhores? Sinto-me como se tivesse cinqüenta anos! – Dean se ajeitava na cadeira para poder ver melhor os papéis, e também bebia junto com seu irmão e a detetive.

- Além do mais, certamente não é tão mais nova do que nós... – Dean falou olhando para a mesa com os papéis, sem ver o olhar ameaçador de Valery.

Quando percebeu o que acabara de falar, se preparava para um ataque feminista quando Valery soltou:

- Sim, em parte você tem razão... Devo ser mais velha do que seu irmão, mas sou mais jovem do que você... Ah, e eu os chamo de senhores por costume, tenho muito respeito pelas pessoas que trabalham comigo, lamento se meus costumes são diferentes do que os de vocês...

Dean levantou os olhos e ficou bem sem graça diante da resposta da detetive.

- Bem, podemos voltar ao assunto? Temos um trabalho a fazer aqui – Sam não queria perder mais tempo, ainda mais tendo como companhia a policial.

- Ok, vamos lá: Conversei com o delegado da cidade, e nada além de especulações. Eles acham que há uma quadrilha responsável pelo desaparecimento das crianças, mas não têm provas suficientes para pegá-los. Estou com a análise prévia dos legistas, e eles dizem que estão faltando órgãos em alguns corpos...

- Daí podemos levantar a hipótese de tráfico de órgãos infantis... – Sam respondeu prontamente.

- Ou ainda algum lobisomem faminto no bosque, ou alguma Sthriga, ou quem sabe um ritual satânico, pelos objetos que encontramos... – Dean especulava.

- Senhores, vamos nos concentrar nos fatos e evidências... Valery ponderava.

- E desde quando é necessária alguma evidência concreta para tratar das coisas que caçamos? Afinal de contas, você é ou não caçadora? – Dean desafiava a detetive.

Ela o encarava com ódio, mas surpresa porque nunca tinha trabalhado com caçadores tão esclarecidos e experientes... Finalmente alguém à altura pra trabalhar!

- Mais cedo fomos até a casa de uma das vítimas – Sam interrompeu o momento – E ela nos deu as condições do desaparecimento da criança... Basta confrontar os dados dos arquivos dos outros desaparecimentos... Dê-me alguns Valery, para que possamos analisar... Amanhã bem cedo eu vou à biblioteca para ver os jornais locais, e descobrir mais alguma coisa...

- Esse é o nosso rato de biblioteca – Dean tomou mais um gole de cerveja e olhou em volta do bar na esperança de encontrar alguma garota a quem pudesse jogar seu charme.

- Pelo menos ele é mais esperto do que você... Em vez de ficar viajando, ele vai atrás das evidências... – Agora a detetive desafiava e questionava o trabalho de Dean.

- Nada disso, nós dois formamos uma equipe! Eu cuido da ação, ele cuida do conhecimento...

- Ah, como cérebro e músculos...Qualquer um pode aprender a atirar, a bater... No nosso ramo, perspicácia é tudo – Valery deu um sorriso debochado, desdenhando o trabalho do mais velho e tomando mais um gole de sua cerveja.

Dean cerrou os olhos levemente, e pensava que podia acabar com tudo aquilo naquela hora.

Sam percebeu o clima pesado, e novamente apascentou.

- Ouça, Valery... Quando estávamos no local dos corpos, pareceu-nos que você sabia de algo que não sabemos... O que é?

- Sam, vendo aquelas crianças todas eu lembrei que...

Neste momento o jukebox aumentou repentinamente de volume, fazendo com que quase todos do bar pulassem da cadeira, assustados com o barulho repentino.

"_Exit: Light / Enter: Night / Take my hand / We're off to never never land..."_

- Será que dá pra abaixar um pouco o volume? Acho que aqui ninguém é surdo... – Valery se virou na direção do jukebox onde um cabeludo mexia nos controles, aparentando estar bêbado.

- Ah gracinha, por que você não vem aqui pra mexer no meu controle e você mesma ajustar o volume? - O cabeludo virou-se para a mesa onde os três estavam, e fez um gesto obsceno representando o que acabara de falar...

- Hey valentão, que acha de engolir seus dentes junto com seu controle? – Sam e Dean se levantaram e Dean tomou as dores, ao mesmo tempo Valery se levantou e caminhou em direção ao jukebox, em passos rápidos.

- Ele está armado, não vá até... – Sam nem terminou a frase o jukebox estava silencioso.

Num golpe rápido Valery quebrou o nariz do engraçadinho, o imobilizou e o levou para fora, sob a cara de espanto das pessoas que estavam no bar.

- Hey moça, vá com calma! Foi só uma brincadeira! – O cabeludo estava com a camiseta ensopada de sangue, com as mãos presas para trás por algemas.

- Você gosta de brincar, não é? Pois quero ver você brincar na cadeia... Se fosse mais esperto, faria sua tatuagem de gangue num local mais escondido...

Valery amarrou o rapaz em uma árvore próxima ao bar, e pelo seu rádio chamou os tiras locais, informando que havia capturado um membro de uma gangue procurada em três estados.

- Ah, e a gangue rival está esperando ansiosa para brincar com você e seus amiguinhos, viu?...

Valery terminou os nós e voltou para o bar.

- O que você falava sobre perspicácia, detetive? - Dean sentou-se para terminar sua bebida.

- Falava que conhecimento é tudo... Aquele palhaço é fugitivo, se eu não estivesse a par dos relatórios policiais locais teria quebrado o nariz dele, e só.

Valery limpava o sangue das mãos com um guardanapo de papel.

- Acho melhor sairmos daqui logo – Sam olhou em volta e alguns fizeram cara de poucos amigos.

- Tudo bem, já está tarde mesmo e precisamos descansar... Amanhã retomamos... – Os três se levantaram e saíram do bar.

* * *

Os dois chegaram ao quarto e Sam deixou as pastas em cima da mesa.

- É, a detetive é boa de briga! Se tivermos algum confronto, pelo menos não precisamos nos preocupar...

- Sim, e ela tem bastante munição... Pelo menos podemos contar com ela pra isso! – Dean largou-se na cama, frustrado por terminar a noite cedo (?) e sozinho...

- Mas ela não respondeu o que ela sabe a respeito do caso, Dean... Acho que ela está escondendo alguma coisa...

- Pode ser, mas não deve ser nada de importante, senão ela já teria dito – Dean, apesar do mau bocado que passou com ela, sabia que depois daquilo, de alguma forma, podia confiar nela. E achava muito estranho sentir isso...

- Bem, amanhã cedo vou até a biblioteca pesquisar, você vai atrás de uma lista que vou preparar, ok? – Sam sentou-se à mesa e recomeçou a ver os papéis entregues pela policial.

- O que você mandar, cérebro...

- Só faltava agora você dizer que somos o trio: Pink, Felícia e o Cérebro...

Hein... ?!?

Você não vê tv não?... Ah, deixa pra lá...

Sam sorriu e balançou a cabeça, lembrando do que Valery disse a respeito de seu irmão.

* * *

Durante todo o dia seguinte os irmãos e a detetive se dividiram em visitar as famílias e pesquisar nos noticiários antigos mais mortes e desaparecimentos envolvendo crianças.

- Caramba, por serem relatórios policiais não estão tão completos quanto precisariam... – Sam estava na biblioteca falando ao celular com a detetive.

- Realmente Sam... Mas pense que estamos no interior, e infelizmente os policiais não são tão preparados para trabalhar com estes casos... Colocam as informações que acham que estão suficientes... – Valery estava na beira da estrada, quase chegando ao hotel onde estavam hospedados.

- Hey, um minuto, o Dean está me chamando em outra linha...

- O papo está tão bom assim, Sammy? – Dean sabia que falava com a policial, e demorou em atender o irmão.

- Ah cara, não enche o saco, se você tem um problema pessoal com ela, não me meta no meio! ... E aí, descobriu algo importante?

- O perfil das famílias é muito variado, Sam... Ricos, pobres, famílias grandes, pequenas... Não entendi ainda se há mais algum padrão para esta coisa, além de serem crianças e sumirem com os órgãos... – Dean estava numa parada próximo do hotel, reabastecendo o carro e comprando comida para a noite.

- Certo... Mas aqui nos jornais que estou analisando mostram que os desaparecimentos têm uma espécie de freqüência... nos últimos cinco anos, sumiram exatamente sessenta crianças, mais precisamente doze por ano... Ah, e a faixa de idade é sempre a mesma, até dez anos de idade, sejam meninos ou meninas...

- Sim, mas e as condições dos desaparecimentos? Pelas entrevistas são lugares comuns onde se encontram crianças, creches, escolas infantis... Interessante que não houve nenhum caso de desaparecimento no hospital... – Dean terminava de encher o tanque do Impala.

- De fato, o que ou quem quer que esteja sumindo com as crianças só as querem saudáveis...

- Então além do que já temos, mais nenhum ponto em comum? Cara, isso pode ser qualquer coisa, mas ainda estou com a Sthriga!! – Dean já se irritava com a lentidão dos acontecimentos. - E a posição da polícia, nada de achar o culpado?

- Bem, a polícia, naquelas... – Sam fazia uma careta do outro lado da linha, reprovando os relatórios que havia lido...

- Taí, nem a nossa 'brilhante' detetive se meteu na história antes, porque agora e porque com a gente?? – Dean não se conformava em ter mais um caçador trabalhando junto com ele e seu irmão, ainda mais uma mulher.

Naquele instante ele viu estacionar a Shadow Vermelha na bomba ao lado da que ele estava usando.

- Falando no Diabo...

- Que foi, Dean?

- Ah, nada... Daqui a pouco nos encontramos, até mais irmãozinho.

Sam revirou os olhos do outro lado da linha e continuou sua pesquisa.

- Se tivéssemos combinado não daria tão certo! - Valery se dirigiu até a bomba para abastecer sua moto, e Dean a observou sem responder.

- Algum problema? – Valery segurava a mangueira enchendo o tanque da moto.

- Nenhum, só fico imaginando como é que você ainda está viva dirigindo do jeito que você dirige...

- Meu caro, você sabe muito bem que é um desperdício andar devagar com esta belezinha... Ah, se você se julga tão bom motorista assim, que tal ver quem chega até o lago mais rápido?

Antes que Dean pudesse responder, Valery subiu em sua moto.

- Vinte quilômetros ao leste da estrada... Te espero lá, 'Goose'! - Valery saiu em disparada na direção que indicou.

- 'Hoje você vai ter uma aula de direção, detetive!' – Pensou Dean que balançou a cabeça e sorriu, entrando no carro e tomando a mesma direção.

_N/A - Referência ao filme 'Top Gun' – O Piloto amigo de Pete, bem parecido com a personagem de Supernatural..._

* * *

"_These are the eyes that can't see me / These are the hands that drop your trust_

_These are the boots that kick you around / This is the tongue that speaks on the inside_

_These are the ears that ring with hate / This is the face that'll never change_

_This is the fist that grinds you down / This is the voice of silence no more..."_

Do Ipod da policial saíam as frases berradas, que contribuía com o ronco dos motores para cortar o silêncio da estrada tranqüila.

"_These are the legs in circles run / This is the beating you'll never know_

_These are the lips that taste no freedom / This is the feel that's not so safe..."_

Dean pisava fundo aproveitando a estrada livre, de olho na pista ao lado onde estava a detetive que a desafiou naquilo que ele sabia que era bom.

"_This is the face you'll never change / This is the god that ain't so pure_

_This is the voice of silence no more..."_

Valery pilotava de maneira perigosa na faixa oposta da pista, ziguezagueando sua moto apesar do peso não permitir com muita facilidade.

"_...We the people / Are we the people?..."_

Eles queriam provar o quê para quem?

Sabiam que pilotavam muito bem, tinham reflexos rápidos e sabiam quais eram seus limites.

"_Some kind of monster..."_

Valery conheceu vários caçadores, várias histórias de destruições de família, mas pensava como que aquele caçador podia ser daquele jeito...

Várias mulheres passaram pela vida de Dean, mas nenhuma era como aquela caçadora impetuosa e ousada.

Ela não sabia que o pai dos rapazes havia feito um pacto com o mesmo demônio que matou a mãe deles, e deu sua vida em troca da vida de Dean... Também não sabia que o que ele sentia era um peso enorme nas costas por conta disso, e que estava em busca de respostas, em busca de vingança...

E ambos queriam a mesma coisa.

* * *

O Impala e a Shadow chegaram praticamente juntos no lago, pois Valery saiu da pista terminando o trajeto na grama verde que cobria o acostamento.

- Sair da pista não vale, detetive! – Dean desceu do carro e foi em direção ao destino combinado.

- Conheça bem as regras para poder quebrá-las – Valery parou a moto no gramado, próximo a uma árvore.

O lugar era incrível: Como um lugar tão bonito passa despercebido por quem circulava por aquela estrada?

Um lago plácido, grandes árvores em volta, a grama num tom de verde que chegava a doer os olhos...Se ela contasse para ele que aquele lugar existia, ele não acreditaria.

- Valeu a corrida, caçador? – A detetive desceu da moto e foi em direção a Dean, que admirava a bela paisagem em silêncio, como se seus pensamentos estivessem longe dali.

- Acho que sim... – Dean olhava o horizonte com o sol acima dele, que completava aquele quadro vivo.

Valery sentou na grama macia e se apoiou nas mãos, também contemplando o lugar. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, como há tempos não respirava.

Dean achou melhor sentar-se também, atitude que talvez nem quando era criança se permitia fazer.

Durante alguns segundos permaneceram em silêncio, só se ouvia os sons da natureza a viver sem pressa.

Era estranho, pois os dois estavam tranqüilos na companhia um do outro.

Valery abriu seus olhos, virou-se para Dean e pela primeira vez pôde ver seu semblante em paz. Concluiu que de fato a corrida valeu a pena...

- Eu costumava vir aqui quando era criança... – Valery voltou seus olhos em direção ao lago.

Dean virou-se para ela surpreso, pois ela havia dito que conhecia a região, mas não tanto assim.

- Mas como você...

- Existem coisas que você e seu irmão não sabem a meu respeito, mas já é hora de saberem...

No momento que ela terminou a frase seu celular tocou. Alguém mandou uma mensagem de texto, com os dizeres 'Sem corações'.

- É isso! – Valery rapidamente se levantou e voltou em direção a sua moto.

- Que houve, detetive?

- Justamente hoje vocês saberão mais a meu respeito, e todos saberemos o suficiente para encerrar este caso! Vamos, vá pegar Sam e me siga!

Valery subiu na moto sem dar tempo de Dean perguntar mais alguma coisa.

- Por que eu não me surpreendo mais com isso!... Dean entrou no carro e foi buscar seu irmão.

* * *

Sam já estava dando por encerradas suas pesquisas, quando achou um jornal antigo com uma nota no rodapé da página principal: "Família morre misteriosamente, criança sobrevive".

Lendo as linhas que seguiam, levou um susto com o que descobriu.

- Então era isso que você não contou para nós!

* * *

- Muito em breve será o momento...

- Sim, meu senhor... Está tudo preparado. Em breve renovaremos a Aliança!

Duas vozes em um sombrio porão iluminado por velas negras.

- Senhor? – Uma terceira voz surpreendeu a conversa.

- Que foi, mulher! Já lhe disse para não nos incomodar! – A segunda voz gritou.

- É que... Eles estão aqui...

A primeira voz soltou um grunhido que pareceu de satisfação.

- Ótimo... Assim vocês têm mais credibilidade para permanecer na Aliança! Tragam eles, e receberão a devida recompensa!

- Sim, meu senhor... – A segunda voz calou-se, e as velas se apagaram num sopro suave.

_

* * *

__N/A - Neste capítulo fiz uma singela homenagem a um dos atores da série, os fãs mais atentos saberão do que se trata..._

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

CAP. V – ENCONTRO COM TIO JACK

Somente a lua cortando a escuridão da noite, e a silenciosa estrada era invadida pelo ronco dos motores do Chevy Impala Preto e da Shadow Vermelha que seguiam na direção sul, sob uma garoa fina, e um frio de doer os ossos.

- Cara, estamos há pelo menos 04 horas neste frio e sem parada... Ela deve ter morrido em cima daquela moto e a moto está andando sozinha! - Bradava Sam, batendo os dentes e esfregando as mãos de tanto frio, dando uma olhada de rabo de olho só pra ver a reação do seu irmão ao comentário idiota dele.

Dean estava dirigindo no piloto automático. Sua mente estava longe, mas não muito longe dali. Pelo menos uns 200 metros de distância, em cima daquela moto rápida e barulhenta.

Não conseguia entender porque em sua mente só havia a imagem daquela mulher arrogante, cheia de si e nem tão bonita assim... Conheceu tantas mulheres bonitas, interessantes, mas nenhuma que atormentasse tanto seus pensamentos como uma alma penada vagando por sobre a terra... Ainda mais porque nada de mais tinha acontecido entre eles, nada além de brigas, desaforos e desafios.

- Qual é, Sam, ela mesma quis fazer a viagem sem escalas, e pela distância que ela falou, em pouco tempo estaremos lá.

Pouco depois de falar, a luz de seta da moto piscou, indicando a direção fora da estrada. Entraram numa estreita estrada de terra, escorregadia por causa da chuva que caía, e o carro quase atolou em alguns momentos, mas o motorista nunca admitiria que ele não era capaz de passar por ali, então acelerou e forçou um pouco o motor, que mesmo potente, foi castigado pelo peso do pé de Dean, que só pensava que aquilo era mais um desafio que Valery estava propondo a ele.

"Se o motor pifar ela vai ter que se ver comigo", pensava.

- Hey, calma aí cara! Você não gosta tanto deste carro? Vai com calma! Sam estava até estranhando a atitude do irmão, pois sabia a consideração que ele tinha pelo carro, a quem tratava carinhosamente, como se fosse sua namorada.

Depois de uns 10 minutos de estrada adentro e muita lama no caminho, enfim chegaram à casa do tio de Valery. No final da estrada, uma casa em estilo colonial em tons de verde contrastava com a paisagem de outono, pelas árvores em volta com as folhas douradas, e ao fundo uma pequena lagoa, onde na primavera e verão deveria ser fonte de peixes e diversão para a família.

- Pensei que nem chegariam até aqui - Valery desceu da moto tirando a capa de chuva que usava, aparentando não estar com o mesmo frio que os irmãos que estavam no carro, supostamente mais aquecidos do que ela.

- Você não me conhece mesmo, detetive... - Retrucou Dean, ajeitando a jaqueta para se proteger do vento que soprava forte, mesmo com as muitas árvores do local.

- Escutem, não me importo se vocês discutirem quem é melhor motorista, mas será que pelo menos dá pra gente entrar logo e sair deste vento gelado? - Sam se encolhia e tremia, caminhando em direção à porta do casarão.

- Ora, Valery, que grande alegria vê-la novamente!!

Tio Jack era um homem enorme, de cabelos grisalhos e pele clara, quase avermelhada, indicando descendência alemã ou italiana, e seu sorriso conseguia iluminar até mesmo aquela noite escura e fria.

- Olá tio, é muito bom vê-lo também!

E os dois se abraçaram, e no abraço tio Jack conseguiu levantar Valery do chão e rodá-la no ar, sem dificuldades por causa de sua força. A gritaria foi geral na casa toda, todos vieram recebê-los.

- Nossa, como você está bonita, minha garotinha! Pelo visto os trabalhos têm sido mais agradáveis, não?- Deu uma rápida olhada nos rapazes enquanto colocava sua sobrinha no chão, sorrindo também para os dois.

- Tio, apresento-lhe Sam e Dean Winchester, são filhos de John Winchester, lembra-se?

- Ora, mas é claro! É um prazer conhecê-los! - Apertou firmemente a mão dos irmãos, sorrindo e quase esmagando pela sua força e seu jeito bonachão.

- É uma honra tê-los aqui em casa, o pai de vocês foi um grande homem, mas, por favor, entrem que está muito frio aqui fora! - Tio Jack logo empurrou os rapazes e logo deram de cara com um batalhão de mulheres, de todos as idades e tamanhos, todas recebendo com grande alegria Valery, abraçando-a e beijando-a, um verdadeiro 'harém' pra todos os gostos!...

- Veja só, mas que belos rapazes! – Disse tia Olga, olhando os dois rapazes e espremendo o rosto de Sam entre as mãos gordas e cheirosas, ainda aquecidas por causa do preparo do jantar da família. – Qual deles é seu escolhido, hein Valery?- Sorria a tia, deixando Valery completamente sem graça e os irmãos mais ainda.

- Tia Olga, sempre querendo que eu me arranje!... – Fez uma careta pra tia, que nem ligou, pois estava feliz em rever a sobrinha querida.

Toda aquela cena não era nada 'familiar' para os irmãos, já que eles sempre estavam em lugares estranhos, hotéis baratos e sozinhos, estavam deslocados...

- Vamos, vamos, se acomodem, tomem um banho, se aqueçam, que hoje é dia da famosa sopa mediterrânea!!

Foram levados por duas meninas até a parte de cima da casa, onde Sam e Dean foram acomodados em um quarto e Valery em outro, ao lado. A casa era realmente grande, pois a família também era.

- Bom, perdoem pelo jeitão dos meus tios, eles são pessoas muito especiais para mim, por isso trouxe vocês comigo... E também para conversarmos com meu tio sobre o nosso trabalho.

- Ouça Valery, já sabemos o que aconteceu com você... Sam perguntava sobre as informações que ele encontrou no antigo jornal.

- Sabem... Valery lançou um olhar curioso.

- Que você sobreviveu a morte da sua família e que este caso está ligado a isso...Mas porque não nos contou antes?

Valery deixou sua mochila numa cadeira perto da porta, olhando para os irmãos.

- Porque não tinha certeza de que eram as mesmas pessoas ou o mesmo caso, Sam... Até porque não queria me expor sem necessidade.

- Não quis se expor mas quer arriscar a nossa pele numa caçada pessoal... Dean interrompeu secamente.

Valery desviou o olhar em direção a janela entreaberta da parede oposta a eles.

- Caçada pessoal, eu sei que vocês também têm a sua... E sabem que podem contar comigo no que precisarem...Mas também sabem que no fundo tudo isso não é pessoal, é algo que temos que fazer, que cumprir, é nosso trabalho, nosso destino...

Os dois sabiam exatamente do que ela falava.

- Nós entendemos perfeitamente que você quer vingança... Mas sabe muito bem que isso não vai trazer sua família de volta... – Sam pensava nas próprias perdas.

- Sei Sam, mas o que faremos é justiça para todas as famílias que perderam suas crianças, e isso já é o bastante para mim.

- Ok, mas o que seu tio tem a ver com isso? – Dean interrogou, também deixando suas coisas em cima da cama.

- Meu tio é policial aposentado, trabalhou junto com meu pai, e ainda trabalhando fez algumas 'caçadas' a pedido de seus superiores. Pra época era tudo muito novo...

- Então a polícia há tempos trabalha nestes casos... Agora fico mais tranqüilo! – Dean fez uma careta interrompendo a detetive.

Valery franziu a testa, desaprovando o comentário, e continuou.

- Ele trabalhou até se aposentar, pouco antes de seu pai começar o trabalho dele. Depois disso só se dedicou à caça como esporte, literalmente. Foi ele quem me ensinou a arte de atirar, me mandou pra escolas boas, me mandou pra academia, foi meu tio quem me adotou depois do que aconteceu comigo...

- Mas no que exatamente ele vai nos ajudar? Sam perguntou também colocando sua mochila sobre a cama.

- Foi ele quem me resgatou entre os corpos da minha família, e como eu era muito pequena eu não me lembro de quase nada... E ele por precaução também nunca me disse nada antes, estava esperando o momento certo... E este momento chegou.

- E ele conheceu nosso pai como? – Dean perguntou, abrindo sua mochila.

- Na realidade ele não conheceu John, só ouviu sobre seus feitos e sobre as munições no mínimo diferentes que ele encomendava de um amigo deles em comum. Lamentou muito quando soube da sua morte, e sabia que seus filhos seguiriam os passos do pai de qualquer maneira.

Os três desfaziam as malas enquanto conversavam, aguardando a liberação do banheiro ao lado para que pudessem se lavar e se livrar da lama e da sensação de cansaço pela longa viagem.

- Podem ir primeiro senhores...

- De uma vez por todas, não nos chame mais de senhores! – Franziu a testa Dean, realmente irritado com o tom de voz de Valery ao se referir a eles.

- Ok, se você quer que nosso relacionamento chegue a esse grau de intimidade hoje, então reformulo: Podem ir primeiro, 'rapazes'... – Fez uma cara tão cômica que Sam só conseguia rir da situação, se recompondo ao ver a expressão negativa do rosto de seu irmão pelo deboche dela.

- Quer que eu esfregue suas costas também, querido? – Acrescentou Valery, saindo do quarto e dando uma piscada de olho para Dean que só fez aumentar a irritação dele, pois aquela atitude claramente era puro sarcasmo pra cima dele...

- Então Sammy, está se divertindo muito com o show?? – Disse Dean extremamente irritado, pegando suas roupas para logo usar o chuveiro.

- Hey cara, calma lá... Ela está tirando um barato da sua cara e você fica nervosinho... Você sabe que você faz a mesma coisa!! E não me chame de Sammy, tá bom? – Disse Sam, também juntando suas roupas para tomar banho.

- Um de vocês pode usar o banheiro de baixo, acabou de desocupar... Eu vou agora, já que vocês estão batendo boca e perdendo tempo... – Falou Valery, voltando em direção ao quarto onde os irmãos estavam acomodados, que ficava ao lado do banheiro, no final do corredor.

Sam desceu as escadas, sendo acompanhado por uma das primas de Valery, que por sinal era linda...

- O banheiro fica por aqui... - Responde a bela moça, de cabelos loiros e longos.

- Obrigado... – Sam fez uma expressão de que gostaria de agradecê-la pelo nome, mas não sabia qual era.

- ... Diana, muito prazer. O Seu é Sam, não é? – Estendeu a mão a jovem, num aperto de mão amigável.

- Sim, Samuel... – Pigarreou Sam, quando percebeu que tio Jack estava do outro lado da sala de olho na conversa dos dois.

- Bem, obrigado Diana... nos vemos daqui a pouco.

Ela sorriu, e tio Jack franziu a testa...

Dean voltou ao quarto, terminou de desfazer as malas e reunir os recortes de Sam sobre o caso na escrivaninha (era um daqueles quartos enormes, com uma espécie de ante-sala com escrivaninha, além da cama grande e macia, digna dos filmes antigos), quando pensou ter ouvido seu irmão chamar, e saiu do quarto em direção ao começo da escada, passando antes pela porta do banheiro onde Valery estava, que ficava no caminho.

O agradável perfume que emanava do vapor, escapando pela porta entreaberta deixada de maneira descuidada por ela, instintivamente o convidava a se aproximar, e...

- Você está louco? Ela é insuportável! – Dizia, batendo no próprio rosto fazendo com que ele retomasse o caminho da saída do andar.

Durante o jantar, a cena típica de uma família normal: As crianças em volta da mesa, as moças cochichando sobre os convidados, o patriarca pedindo silêncio durante a refeição, a matriarca servindo a comida, enfim... Tudo muito estranho para os irmãos Winchester...

Mesmo não gostando muito de sopa, os dois se deliciaram e repetiram, pois há muito não comiam uma comida tão saborosa.

- Muito bem, rapazes – Tio Jack com um pedaço de pão na mão – Hoje vamos só descansar, e amanhã cedo faremos nossa reunião – Abocanhando o pão – Vamos para a sala conversar um pouco, lá está mais quente do que esta cozinha gelada...

- Hey pai, não fale assim da minha cozinha! -Tia Olga deu uma colherada na cabeça de tio Jack, que arrancou risadas das meninas e de Valery, que há tempos não sorria sinceramente e estava com saudades daquele tipo de cena entre seus tios...

Dean a observava, e viu que ela era capaz de sorrir de maneira sincera... E era fascinante!

- Dean, tudo bem? – Cutucou Sam, já se levantando em direção à sala. – Parecia estar tão longe...

- Tudo bem, Sam... Estou assim por causa da sopa, você sabe que faz tempo que não botamos uma comida decente nos nossos estômagos... – Levantou-se também e se juntaram á família que os esperava ao pé da lareira, conversando animadamente.

- Toca, toca!! – Fez-se o coro das mais jovens junto à Valery, que estava um tanto sem graça por que pessoas fora da família estavam lá, e as meninas pediam que ela tocasse no velho piano do canto oposto á lareira da sala.

- Mas faz tempo que eu não toco, meninas... – Tentou se esquivar da convocação, temendo se passar por 'mocinha-prendada' diante dos rapazes.

- Ora, minha querida! Hoje os belos rapazes aqui poderão comprovar que você também é excelente musicista, além de excelente policial! – Piscou tio Jack, se reunindo ao coro das crianças e da Tia Olga.

- Ok, ok, eu vou... Droga... – Murmurou baixinho, olhando de relance um meio sorriso de Dean, que se surpreendeu por ela ter mais este 'talento'...

- Muito bem, o que querem que eu toque? – Ajeitando o banco à sua altura e se posicionando para a execução.

- 'Mary tinha um carneirinho'?... – Dean falou baixo e rindo, mas Sam pôde ouvi-lo e deu um cutucão no irmão.

- Pelas crianças, oras! – Tentou se explicar.

- Tá legal, lá vai...

Quando as suaves notas do início da melodia ressoaram no velho piano, toda a família reconheceu, e a sensação era de que aquela música seria capaz de invadi-los...

"_I heard there was a secret chord_

_that David played and it pleased the lord_

_but you don't really care for music do ya_

_Well it goes like this the fourth the fifth_

_the minor fall and the major lift_

_the baffled king composing hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah..."_

As crianças começaram a bocejar e a se deitar no colo das moças, que estavam com os olhos brilhantes, emocionadas com a música suave, que no fundo revelava um significado triste.

"_Well your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_you saw her bathing on the roof_

_her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_

_she tied you to a kitchen chair_

_she broke your throne and she cut your hair_

_and from your lips she drew the hallelujah._

_Hallelujah,hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah..."_

Valery olhava para o vazio, mergulhada em seus próprios pensamentos, tocando impecavelmente, cantando suavemente, com uma voz que os irmãos Winchester não reconheciam, tão oposta àquela que eles ouviram quando se encontraram com ela pela primeira vez.

"_Baby I've been here before_

_I've seen this room and I've walked this floor_

_You know, I used to live alone before I knew you_

_And I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_and love is not a victory march_

_it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

_Hallelujah,hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah..."_

Tio Jack a olhava com uma feição de orgulho, pois apesar de tudo o que aquela garota sofreu, ainda lhe restava ternura suficiente no coração para poder expressar seus sentimentos através deste talento, ora esquecido pelo caminho que ela mesma escolheu seguir.

"_Well there was a time when you let me know_

_what's really going on below_

_but now you never show that to me do you_

_but remember when I moved in you_

_and the holy dove was moving too_

_and every breath we drew was hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah..."_

Sam olhava discretamente para o outro canto da sala, onde Diana estava com uma de suas irmãs mais novas no colo. Ela retribuía discretamente o olhar, com medo de que seu pai lhe surpreendesse.

"_Well maybe there's a god above_

_but all I've ever learned from love_

_was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you_

_And it's not a cry that you hear at night_

_it's not somebody who's seen the light_

_it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah..."_

Dean não sabia o que pensar sobre uma mulher que dirigia como um piloto de provas, atirava melhor do que ele (mas isso ele nunca reconheceria em público), era sarcástica e grossa, e tinha um dom maravilhoso e totalmente desconhecido, de acalmar as pessoas daquele jeito!

Todos estavam sonolentos, lentamente se retiraram para descansar em seus aposentos. Os tios recolheram as crianças, as moças bocejavam e se despediam dos convidados.

- Durmam bem rapazes... – Sussurrou tio Jack com duas meninas no colo.

Era sempre assim quando Valery ainda morava com eles, quase todas as noites ela tocava e todos se aquietavam, iam dormir e tinham um sono tranqüilo.

Só ela, que mesmo tendo esta ferramenta em suas mãos, literalmente, seu coração nunca se aquietava, ainda mais agora na presença de seus convidados, um em particular.

- Me surpreendeu, Valery... Se não fosse policial, podia ganhar dinheiro com isso... – Disse Sam, sentindo a atmosfera tranqüila e pensando em se recolher, até mesmo para dar a deixa para Dean, pois havia percebido que ele se incomodava com a presença da detetive. Gostava de deixar o irmão encrencado, de vez em quando, só pra descontar algumas situações constrangedoras as quais ele passou por causa das grosserias dele.

- Bom, boa noite pra vocês, eu já vou deitar... – Forjou um espreguiçar, e mesmo na penumbra da sala, iluminada só pela lareira, conseguiu ver a cara de desespero de Dean sabendo que iria ficar sozinho com a policial.

- Eu vou com você, Sammy!

- Que nada, Dean! Sei que você não dorme cedo, vai ficar me enchendo o saco! Fique por aí, tenho certeza de que Valery te faz companhia, não é? – Sam lançou um olhar para Valery, que também denunciou desespero pela situação, mas rapidamente se recompôs a tempo dos rapazes não notarem.

- Claro Sam... Só não faço questão se Dean for muito medroso... Afinal, nesta noite acabaram conhecendo um lado meu que só minha família conhece... Quem sabe eu não me transformo numa criatura sedenta por sangue e mate a 'garotinha' aqui, não é... Que surpresas mais estarão reservadas... – Riu, levantando-se do piano e caminhando em direção a Dean, que assumira um ar de raiva diante de mais um comentário sarcástico.

- Prefiro enfrentar uma criatura lá fora a ficar com você aqui... – Dean deu as costas pra ela, bravo, saindo da sala.

Valery, de alguma forma, sentiu um alívio, misturado com frustração. E desistindo de entender o porquê, também foi se deitar.

* * *

Mesmo com todo aquele frio, Valery suava em bicas.

Estava tendo pesadelos novamente sobre quando era criança, na ocasião da morte de seus pais.

Vestiu um casaco e desceu até a cozinha, para beber um pouco de água.

Aquela noite iria ser mais longa do que imaginava...

Na luz da lareira ao fundo, pôde ver uma silhueta sentada no sofá, de costas para a entrada da sala.

- Tio... – Sussurrou Valery, se aproximando da poltrona e encostando sua mão no ombro da sombra que via, pensando ser seu tio.

Na realidade era Dean, que também acordara pois freqüentemente tinha pesadelos sobre as 'coisas' que enfrentava.

Dean estava distraído olhando o crepitar da madeira queimando, e quando sentiu a mão quente da detetive sobre seu ombro, nem se mexeu... Como se já tivesse sentido aquele toque antes, estranhando-se por não ter nenhuma reação negativa quanto à atitude dela.

Pois aquilo foi o primeiro contato físico amigável entre os dois.

- Não, desculpe... – Dean virou a cabeça para olhá-la.

- Ah, é você... Também não consegue dormir?

- Insônia é meu terceiro nome.

- Tenho até medo de saber quais seus outros sobrenomes... – Valery se ajeitou na poltrona ao lado, se cobrindo com grossa manta de lã que ficava na sala, aproveitando o calor das chamas.

Só se ouvia o barulho da madeira rangendo, e lá fora o vento soprando forte.

Aquele silêncio era meio constrangedor para os dois, mas sabiam que naquele momento estavam partilhando mais coisas do que se estivessem conversando.

Após alguns minutos, ambos adormeceram, sentados, cada um em sua poltrona.

* * *

CAP. VI – REVELAÇÕES

Pela manhã, a paisagem da janela do quarto dos rapazes era como se fosse tirada de um livro de arte: O lago, a floresta ao fundo, o horizonte azul limpo, típico de uma manhã daquela estação.

Só estava faltando paz de espírito, coisa que eles infelizmente nunca encontraram, e nem tão cedo sabiam que encontrariam.

Sam olhava pela janela, ainda deitado, pensando nas coisas que havia perdido durante seu período de caçada, todo o mundo lá fora, que sequer imaginava que as coisas que para as pessoas comuns eram apenas lendas, para eles era uma dura realidade que eles tinham que enfrentar.

E que durante o tempo em que brigou com seu pai, e que foi para a faculdade, e que conheceu Jéssica, e como foi uma época boa, apesar dos problemas familiares, e que durou tão pouco...

- Hey, a gata dos seus pensamentos não tem uma amiga, não? – Dean se espreguiçou contente, apesar de ter dormido menos que seu irmão por ficar na sala até de madrugada com a silenciosa companhia da detetive.

- Bom dia rapazes, dormiram bem? – Tia Olga entrou de repente no quarto com duas canecas de café, pouco se importando se estavam com ou sem roupas debaixo das cobertas.

Os irmãos se cobriram, envergonhados com a presença daquela senhora tão cedo, e eles naquelas condições.

- Ora, mas não precisam ter vergonha! Afinal, vocês não têm nada do que eu já não tenha visto! Tia Olga deu uma piscadinha e entregou as canecas.

Os irmãos ali comprovaram de quem Valery tinha puxado a irreverência...

- Os dois estão esperando por vocês lá fora, na frente de casa... Vistam-se, e se agasalhem que está frio lá fora! – Tia Olga esfregava as mãos, e se retirou do quarto para continuar seus afazeres domésticos.

Ao chegarem na varanda, Tio Jack estava sentado em sua poltrona forrada de lã de carneiro, e Valery sentada na mureta de madeira trabalhada.

- Bom dia rapazes, por favor, se acomodem – Tio Jack apontava duas poltronas forradas com pele de veado à sua frente e ao lado de onde Valery estava.

- Muito bem, então o Tio Jack é um caçador das antigas... – Dean sentou-se, e percebeu que foi infeliz na frase ao ver mesmo olhar gélido da sobrinha que o senhor manteve naquele instante.

- Pelo visto vocês levam numa boa esse trabalho, senão ou já teriam se aposentado, ou enlouquecido, ou morrido... Vocês podem perceber que eu escolhi a primeira opção...

Tio Jack foi infeliz na frase, mas de propósito...

- Bem, a questão é que Valery trouxe vocês até aqui para conversarmos sobre este caso, que também é importante para mim – Tio Jack se ajeitava na poltrona, olhando sério para os rapazes – Pois eu, feliz ou infelizmente, sei do que se trata...

Os irmãos olhavam atentos para o senhor, e Valery só escutava, olhando na direção do lago.

Seus olhos estavam tristes e brilhantes, como quem quisesse chorar, mas como se tratava de Valery Rood ela nunca faria isso, ainda mais na frente de outras pessoas...

- Rapazes, quando eu caçava pela polícia um dos últimos casos que eu peguei foi o da minha própria família... E creio que vocês sabem exatamente pelo que eu passei e o que senti.

Os rapazes se entreolharam e realmente sabiam.

- Quando eu recebi o chamado da ocorrência e vi que era na casa do meu irmão, eu suei frio... Chegando lá, encontramos meu irmão, a esposa e o filho mais velho mutilados na sala de estar. E minha sobrinha, minha pequena garotinha, sentada próximo ao que restou da família, tremendo de medo e de frio...

- E eu não me lembro de quase nada, tio... – Valery olhou novamente para o lago.

Para ela era difícil e frustrante não se lembrar dos detalhes importantes, mas se lembrar da dor de ter perdido sua família numa tragédia.

- Resgatamos a criança, e recolhemos o que sobrou... A perícia não encontrou digitais e nem um fio de cabelo sequer. Não havia suspeitos, então o caso ficou arquivado, mesmo sendo o assassinato sem lógica de um policial...

Todos ouviam atentamente, enquanto tio Jack se levantou e encostou suas mãos na mureta próximas à sua sobrinha.

- Mas o que você não sabia Valery – Tio Jack virou-se para ela, num tom sério – É que seu pai de fato se infiltrou na Aliança, pois estávamos trabalhando neste caso... Só que isso custou a vida dele e a vida de sua mãe e seu irmão...

Os irmãos o olharam intrigados, não mais do que a detetive para seu tio.

- Você herdou do seu pai toda a ousadia e teimosia... O tio virou-se para os rapazes, que ouviam todo aquele discurso sem entender muita coisa.

- Rapazes, toda cidade tem sua lenda, não é verdade? Pois bem, aqui em Austin, infelizmente nós temos a lenda da Aliança...Uma espécie de sociedade secreta que fez um pacto com um demônio há muitas décadas atrás, onde em troca de suas crianças mais novas, toda a família teria saúde e prosperidade enquanto durasse...

- Como um pai ou uma mãe faz um pacto desses! Sam não escondia sua indignação.

- A questão é que isso é herdado de geração em geração... Desde a primeira Aliança, todas as famílias descendentes do pacto devem cumprir o que seus ancestrais selaram, senão toda aquela geração que não cumprir é exterminada cruelmente...

- Então todas as famílias nos enganaram direitinho! – Dean fez um gesto de descontentamento.

- Não necessariamente jovem... Os homens das famílias são os responsáveis por manter o pacto, então nem sempre as mulheres sabem que suas crianças mais novas estão condenadas... É possível que muitas mulheres com quem vocês conversaram não faziam idéia do que aconteceu com seus filhos...

- E o que minha mãe dizia na época, tio...

- Sua mãe não sabia, senão certamente ela teria impedido seu pai. Estávamos há meses tentando descobrir alguma pista, quando conseguimos seu pai decidiu se arriscar e entrar na sociedade para achar seu ponto fraco e destruí-la... Estava tudo sob controle, mas de alguma forma descobriram que ele era um espião, e então nosso plano falhou...

Tio Jack se aproximou da sobrinha e colocou sua mão em um de seus ombros, estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu falhei com você, minha querida... Falhei com seu pai, sua mãe e seu irmão, por isso decidi largar tudo e me refugiar aqui, longe de todo aquele terror, criar você e suas primas de forma que pudessem se defender só se fosse preciso...

Valery olhava para o tio, também com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Longe de tudo aquilo, para salvar a família que ainda restava, e que depois cresceu... Mas quem segura você e esse seu gênio! - Tio Jack deu um sorriso banhado em lágrimas.

- É, eu sei que insisti até demais em querer seguir os passos de vocês – Valery se segurava para não chorar, sorrindo também pelo comentário de seu tio.

- E o senhor não falhou com ninguém tio, pelo contrário: A prova viva é de que estamos aqui, e vamos de uma vez por todas acabar com essa história.

Os irmãos observavam todo aquele diálogo, e Dean deu uma tossida que fez Tio Jack e Valery se voltarem para eles.

- Me desculpem, rapazes... Quando se envelhece, se amolece... – Tio Jack enxugava seu rosto, voltando ao lugar onde estava sentado.

- Então, onde estávamos? - Tio Jack se ajeitou na cadeira para continuar a conversa.

- Porque não mataram Valery? - Sam perguntou.

- Porque eu sempre fui esperta para farejar perigo... Disso eu me lembro: Quando senti que alguma coisa ruim ia acontecer, eu entrei na estante e fiquei escondida... Só me lembro da escuridão e dos gritos de socorro da minha família... Depois disso, não lembro de mais nada... Só sei do que o meu tio conta.

- Certo... E agora, quer dizer que a única pista que temos são as próprias famílias que perderam suas crianças? - Perguntou o irmão mais velho.

- Tecnicamente sim – E sugiro ver quais as mais bem-sucedidas, para aumentar nossas chances de encontrar o local dos sacrifícios ou ainda o cativeiro, se é que eles guardam as vítimas – Valery desceu da mureta e ficou em pé, ao lado do tio.

Dean ouvia toda aquela conversa e pensava o que de fato eles iriam caçar...

- Mas afinal de contas, com o que estamos lidando? Uma espécie de demônio, um sacerdote, só humanos, o que diabos vamos ter que mandar de volta pro inferno? – Dean estava cansado de toda a pasmaceira que se encontravam.

- Calma lá, apressado! Justamente estamos discutindo sobre isso, e já sabemos que é um demônio, mas não sabemos qual exatamente, nem como exterminá-lo – Valery deu um passo a frente.

- Caçadores, não se exaltem, por favor! Vamos juntar nossas idéias e planejar nossa abordagem – Tio Jack tentava apaziguar, percebendo o mal estar entre sua sobrinha e o rapaz mais velho.

- Nosso acervo sobre demônios é vasto, eu vou dar uma olhada, certamente eu vou encontrar alguma coisa... – Sam levantou-se para consultar o diário de seu pai.

- O que talvez você não esteja acostumado Dean, é que provavelmente teremos que lidar com humanos antes de chegar ao demônio... – Valery recuou em respeito à presença do tio - E isso inclui baixas humanas, portanto pode preparar sua munição...

Dean de fato se incomodava com a idéia de ter que matar pessoas, e não coisas sobrenaturais. Mas se fosse preciso, e a essa altura do campeonato, não importava muito para ele se tivesse que dar cabo de pessoas que são capazes de sacrificar seus próprios descendentes.

- Jovem, eu lamento muito pela morte de seu pai... Realmente gostaria de tê-lo conhecido, mas nossos tempos de caçada não se cruzaram... E você parece ser bem determinado, não é mesmo?

Dean pensava se ele poderia, e principalmente queria falar sobre seu pai e sobre tudo o que aconteceu com a família dele.

- Bom, eu também herdei a ousadia e teimosia... Na medida do possível, ele nos criou e nos treinou bem – Dean se levantou e foi em direção a porta.

- Bom, espero que tenha mesmo, este caso será bem delicado em se tratando de gente... Quanto menos humanos matarmos será melhor – Valery também saiu de onde estava, ocupando o lugar de Sam.

- E eu espero que não seja preciso – Dean encerrou sua parte na conversa, indo se juntar a Sam.

A detetive e seu tio permaneceram na varanda a colocar a conversa em dia.

- Minha querida, está tudo bem com você? Quer dizer, dentro do possível... O tio segurou as mãos da sobrinha, que fez uma cara de curiosidade pela pergunta.

- Está tio... Na medida do possível sim...Mas por que essa pergunta?

Tio Jack voltou para a posição anterior, com um sorriso.

- Nada, só por perguntar...

Ele conhecia muito bem a sobrinha, e sabia que alguma coisa nela tornava-se diferente na presença dos rapazes.

Ele sabia que ela sofreu e ainda sofreria muito na vida em razão do destino que escolheu, e que de alguma forma, essa nova amizade trazia um quê de felicidade à vida dela.

"Será?..." – Tio Jack pensava.

E os dois continuaram a conversar e a matar a saudade, na manhã fria e ensolarada.

* * *

- Muito bem, então temos um bando de doentes que fez um pacto com algum demônio filho da p que arranca corações de criancinhas inocentes – Dean deitou-se na grande cama do quarto onde estavam hospedados.

Sam estava com seu laptop ligado em cima da escrivaninha, e atentamente analisava o diário do pai, na esperança de encontrar qualquer coisa que mencionasse ou lembrasse o caso. Olhou para o irmão, e como sempre reprovava o jeito dele, nem se preocupou em responder.

- Alguma coisa não bate... Não é possível que a polícia local não tenha tomado nenhuma atitude quanto a essa seita, Dean – Sam folheava o diário, ainda sem encontrar a resposta que queriam.

- A não ser que também eles estejam envolvidos – Dean sentou-se na cama como se um 'insight' o tivesse tomado.

- A questão é que qualquer pessoa da cidade pode estar envolvida... Mas é uma possibilidade...Até que você é capaz de pensar – Sam virou-se para ele concordando, e voltando aos relatórios oficiais fornecidos pela detetive.

- Então deixa eu te ajudar – Dean levantou-se e sentou-se à mesa com seu irmão.

Folheando mais alguns relatórios e recortes, chegaram a algumas informações interessantes.

- Sammy, onde estão aqueles primeiros recortes que encontramos sobre o desaparecimento das crianças e os bairros envolvidos? – Dean se referia justamente a primeira pesquisa que eles fizeram, o que causou a visita até aquela cidade.

- Um momento, está aqui... A lista dos bairros onde as crianças desapareceram... E a casa onde encontramos os corpos, é um dos primeiros bairros da lista, de uma forma ou de outra demos sorte...

- Ou não, já que temos companhia – Dean se referia a detetive.

Sam virou-se para seu irmão, e num tom tranqüilo soltou:

- Irmão, essa implicância toda dá muita bandeira, sabia? É assim que se começam grandes paixões...

Dean fez uma careta de espanto, desconcertado porque nunca imaginou que aquilo saísse do seu irmão.

- Cara, você acha que eu sou trouxa? Maluco, eu sei que eu sou, aliás somos, por nos metermos nestas enrascadas, mas fala sério... - Dean ria nervosamente, tentando parecer o mais natural possível, e se odiando pois de fato não sabia definir o que sentia.

- Tá bom, tá bom... Hum... Veja isso: Segundo o relatório policial, a casa está em nome de "Espólio de Allison Sanders"...

- Julie Sanders, viúva, filha desaparecida, lágrimas de crocodilo!

- Não julgue precipitado Dean, lembre-se do que o tio Jack falou, nem sempre as esposas sabem do pacto, talvez seja o caso... – Sam olhava atentamente os papéis em cima da mesa.

- Talvez seja o caso de fazermos uma nova visitinha pra ela – Dean levantou-se e foi em direção à porta.

- Mas a esta altura ela já deve saber que não somos conselheiros, é arriscado para nós – Sam virou-se acompanhando o movimento do irmão com os olhos.

- Mas não pra nossa parceira! - Dean deu uma piscada de olho pro irmão e saiu do quarto.

Sam sorriu, e continuou seu trabalho silencioso.

Mais algumas folheadas do diário de John Winchester, e leu sobre todos os rituais descritos, mas nada envolvendo crianças.

Porém, viu uma informação comum à todos: Os rituais são feitos na fase da lua cheia.

- 'Se for assim, temos só um dia para encontrar o local', pensava Sam.

* * *

Valery fazia contato com Julie Sanders avisando-a de que iria visitá-la para conversar, enquanto os irmãos estavam na sala especulando como encontrariam o local dos sacrifícios.

- Rapazes, minha mãe está chamando para o jantar – Diana disse com uma voz doce olhando para o mais novo, que até o mais velho percebeu e sorriu maliciosamente.

- Hey Sammy, até neste fim de mundo arrasando corações hein!

- Porque você não cala essa sua boca e faz algo de bom pra variar? – Sam levantou-se do sofá e acompanhou a bela moça.

- Eu vou daqui a pouco, irmão – Dean deu uma piscada de olho para Sam que saiu suspirando e pensando em como o mais velho era imaturo.

- Muito bem, marquei com ela amanhã cedo, portanto partimos nesta madrugada... – A detetive voltava da varanda com o tio. Estava com um semblante mais tranqüilo, por saber que os anos à espera de justiça estavam chegando ao final.

- Acharam mais alguma coisa sobre os rituais? - Valery sentou-se ao lado do mais velho, que se ajeitou no sofá para ficar de frente com ela.

- Nada de específico... Demônios geralmente se apoderam de um corpo e só podem ser exterminados se exorcizados...Um exorcismo básico resolveria o problema, mas como caçadora, você já deveria saber disso – Dean a olhava nos olhos e a desafiava, como ele achava que ela sempre fazia.

A detetive olhava para ele pensando como ele era arrogante e estúpido, mas acabava se perdendo naqueles olhos verdes cristalinos...

- Hum, interessante... Então como caçador que é, deve saber também que existem dezenas de tipos de demônios e possessões – Valery apoiou o cotovelo no sofá e seu rosto na mão – Portanto, meu caro, precisamos reunir tudo o que tivermos de munição e estar preparados...

Os dois se encaravam novamente como da primeira vez.

Valery levantou-se do sofá e foi em direção à cozinha.

- Estão sem fome por acaso? Tia Olga fica brava quando se demora, hein...

- Comida? Disse a senha secreta! - Dean se levantou e Tio Jack ficou observando os dois se juntarem aos demais para o jantar.

Sorriu, respondendo mentalmente á sua pergunta anterior.

* * *

Naquela noite Sam não estava conseguindo pregar os olhos por causa do calor repentino, estranhamente acontecendo em pleno outono...

"_Mama, take this badge off of me / I can't use it anymore  
It's getting dark, too dark for me to see / I feel like I'm knocking on heaven's door..."_

Foi até a varanda do quarto, e ouviu de longe a música na voz de Bob Dylan, ficou curioso para saber o que era.

Percebeu que o som vinha do quarto ao lado, onde Valery estava hospedada, só que de cima do telhado...

"_Mama, put my guns in the ground / I can't shoot them anymore  
That long black cloud is coming down / I feel like I'm knocking on heaven's door..."_

Valery estava em cima do telhado, admirando a 'paisagem urbana' no horizonte, as luzes da cidade mais próxima tentavam a iluminar a noite escura.

- Sem sono, também? Junte-se ao clube!... – Valery estava com umas garrafas de cerveja ao seu lado, mais um aparelho de som portátil.

- Como você foi parar aí? – Sam pensou que ela havia no mínimo escalado a parede para chegar até o telhado.

- Hum, tem uma escada ao seu lado, se quiser suba!

Sam sorriu por ser tão idiota...

- Por conta da casa! - Valery ofereceu uma garrafa a Sam, que aceitou.

- Obrigado... Sei que não é da minha conta, mas deveria estar descansando, não...

- Hoje, tecnicamente, é meu dia de folga... – Valery tomou um gole de cerveja, olhando o horizonte pouco iluminado.

- Ah, então, a super-policial também tira folga!... – Sam abriu a garrafa.

Com um sorriso triste a detetive não respondeu, e sabia que ela na realidade nunca tirava folga, e a vida dela se resumia somente aquilo...

- Estamos bem perto de solucionar este caso, Sam... Se chegarmos até o local dos rituais, encerraremos esta carnificina... – Tomou num gole só o conteúdo restante da garrafa.

- Sim, mas não sabemos direito com o que estamos lidando, todo cuidado é pouco...- Sam olhava também para o horizonte.

- Meu tio contou o que aconteceu com a sua família... Você não se lembra de sua mãe, não é?...

- Não... Na verdade exatamente como ela era não, pois eu era um bebê quando ela morreu... Mas quando Dean e eu voltamos à nossa antiga casa investigar um caso, tive um encontro com o espírito dela... Ela era linda...

- Talvez tenha sido melhor, Sam... A dor de perder alguém com quem você conviveu e tem lembranças, é horrível...

- Valery, por causa de um demônio eu também perdi minha namorada, Jéssica... Tinha comprado um anel de noivado pra ela... É uma dor horrível você querer e não poder fazer nada a respeito... Eu sei que sou responsável por isso, e isso me machuca muito... Assim como Dean se culpa até hoje pela morte do pai...

- Como assim ele se culpa?

Sam assumiu uma feição triste, e decidiu contar o que aconteceu com seu pai, pois sabia que podia confiar nela.

- Sofremos um acidente, e Dean ficou entre a vida e a morte... Meu pai trocou a vida dele pela vida de Dean, assumindo um pacto com o mesmo demônio que matou Jess e nossa mãe... E esse fato agregou mais valor à nossa caçada pessoal.

Valery entendia o porquê do mais velho ser tão fechado, se escondendo numa capa de sarcasmo e humor negro.

Afinal de contas, ela fazia o mesmo.

- Sam, nenhum dos dois é culpado de nada, nem ninguém... No final, somos todos vítimas de nossos próprios medos... Lamento muito pela sua perda, não sabia... – Valery voltou-se para ele, e viu seu semblante de desgosto.

Ela colocou suas mãos no rosto de Sam, e era como se eles fossem velhos amigos, sentiam-se à vontade para conversar e partilhar seus sentimentos.

- Tenho toda certeza de que você e seu irmão fizeram o que lhes foi possível... Por sua mãe, pela Jéssica, pelo seu pai, e por todas as vidas que vocês conseguiram salvar, não se culpem por todas as dores do mundo...

- Valery, estes dias têm sido muito importantes para mim e Dean, pois conhecemos alguém que nos compreende...

- Pra mim também, Sam... Não sabe o quanto... – Respondeu, voltando ao seu lugar.

Sam a olhou com pena, pois ela também perdeu pessoas que amava, do mesmo modo que ele e seu irmão.

- Estas pessoas provavelmente não são as mesmas que mataram meus pais, mas de qualquer maneira, farei justiça à memória deles e de todas as outras famílias que perderam suas crianças...

Sam abaixou a cabeça e se lembrou que toda aquela guerra era da família dele também.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, admirando a noite passar...

- Hey, podemos conversar sobre algo mais animado? – Rompeu o silêncio Valery, se sentindo um pouco alta por causa das cervejas.

- Sim, sobre o que quer conversar?

- Fiquei sabendo que antes de começar sua caçada com seu irmão, você fazia faculdade... De quê?

- Ah, eu prestei exame para estudar Direito em Stanford...

- Sério? Que interessante! Eu sou formada em Direito, perita em Psicologia forense, com quem você iria ter aulas?

E assim os dois ficaram até o começo da madrugada conversando sobre a faculdade, sobre o curso, e sobre várias coisas...

Dean ouvia de longa as risadas que vinham do quarto ao lado, mais precisamente do telhado ao lado.

- Sammy, você está ferrado... – Murmurava Dean, se mexendo desconfortavelmente na cama.

- Então Valery, nestes anos todos de trabalho, você nunca se envolveu com ninguém? Perguntou Sam já se sentindo meio zonzo por causa das cervejas.

- Pergunta indiscreta, Sam... Mas não, nunca apareceu alguém que valesse a pena... – Respondeu séria.

- E se aparecesse alguém, o que faria?

- Onde você quer chegar, Sam... – Perguntou mais séria ainda.

- Bem, nada de mais, só curiosidade... Você não tem vontade de formar família, um dia largar tudo isso? Afinal de contas, você tem um bom emprego, uma boa carreira...

- Sim, Sam... Mas só quando tudo um dia terminar, um dia...

Valery olhou para o vazio, pensando se realmente aquilo era o que ela queria.

- Você também Sam, deve pensar em você... Entendo que a sua perda foi grande, mas a questão é que você ficou, está vivo... Deveria pensar também sobre isso...

Sam abaixou a cabeça, e sabia que ela estava certa.

- Só quando eu me sentir preparado, Valery... – Concluiu Sam.

- Mais uma cerveja e vamos dormir, amanhã será um dia agitado! – A detetive abriu a última garrafa.

"De fato, são bem parecidos..." - Sam sorriu, e levantou-se para voltar ao quarto.

* * *


	3. Capítulos VII a IX

_E eu me pergunto: Por quê, meu Deus, por que eu tenho hits e os reviews não correspondem à mesma quantidade!!_

_Ó Pai, ó!! _

* * *

CAP. VII – BAD COMPANY

Bem cedo os três voltaram para Austin, e a detetive foi até a casa de Julie Sanders para conversar a respeito do caso de sua filha desaparecida, e também sobre a morte de seu esposo.

Os irmãos aguardavam estacionados há duas quadras longe da casa, pois já tinham ido com o carro até lá anteriormente, e não queriam levantar maiores suspeitas.

- Sra Sanders, o caso de seu esposo foi arquivado por falta de provas... Mas o que exatamente eles disseram para a senhora na época?

Julie olhava para a bela mulher, e em seu coração ela sentia que aquela conversa iria ajudá-la a encontrar sua filha e a esclarecer a morte de seu esposo.

- Detetive, eles disseram justamente que por falta de provas os assassinos do meu marido não seriam encontrados, infelizmente... – os olhos azuis brilhavam, esperançosos.

- Sim, porém temos suspeitas que nos levam a crer que o assassinato de seu esposo está relacionado com o desaparecimento de sua filha – Valery entregou, pressionando a mãe para ela revelasse que sabia do que se tratava – O que a senhora tem a dizer a respeito?

Julie a encarou surpresa, e a detetive tinha um excelente _feeling_ para saber quando as pessoas estavam mentindo, e concluiu que não era o caso...

- Mas o que vocês sabem para chegarem a esta conclusão? Vocês sabem onde está minha filha?

- Sra Sanders, seu esposo tinha algum inimigo declarado, ou mostrou algum comportamento estranho antes de sua morte?

- Nada em especial que me lembre... Ele freqüentava um círculo de amizades seleto, por conta de ser um advogado famoso aqui na cidade...Mas que eu saiba, nada de inimigos em especial...

Enquanto isso os irmãos que aguardavam a investida da detetive perceberam que do outro lado da rua onde estavam alguém se aproximava do telefone público.

- Hei Sam, do outro lado da rua! - Dean cutucou o irmão para abaixar-se, o que fez cuspir o café que tomava.

- Cara, não faz mais isso! Espere, aquela ali não é a babá? – Sam percebeu que era a mesma mulher que estava na sala quando eles foram conversar com Julie Sanders.

- Parece sim, mas o que ela vai fazer num telefone público? Eles são ricos pra caramba... – Dean abaixava-se e tentava escutar o que a mulher falava ao telefone, pois o silêncio da rua permitia que se escutasse a conversa, mesmo de longe.

_- ... Ela está agora conversando com a Julie... Não, não estou... Vou daqui a pouco Walter, sei que está na hora de alimentá-las...Tá bom, eu sei, tô indo, tchau..._

- Mas que conversa é essa! - Sam não conseguiu ouvir direito, nem entender sobre o que ela falava.

- Vamos descobrir rapidinho cara! – Dean ligou o carro e os dois seguiram a babá, pois ela não estava voltando para a casa...

* * *

Após dois ônibus a babá desceu em um bairro longe do centro, numa região montanhosa com poucas casas e sem ruas asfaltadas.

Chegava a dar medo aquele lugar.

A mulher rapidamente entrou em uma casa velha aparentemente abandonada.

Como as janelas estavam tapadas, os irmãos sentiram-se seguros em andar pelos arredores do quintal, onde descobriram um alçapão disfarçado por entre as folhas, próximo da parede dos fundos da casa, e o que seria um antigo depósito de lenha aparentemente era a entrada para um grande porão, pois pela fresta da madeira da porta conseguiram ver um corredor iluminado por pequenas lâmpadas presas na parede.

Tudo muito silencioso, para não despertar desconfiança.

- Bingo! – Dean andava rapidamente com seu irmão voltando para o carro estacionado longe do local.

- Hei Dean, não comemore muito antes de termos certeza – Sam sempre ponderava.

- Cara, tá na cara que essa mulher é quem cuida das crianças e as mantêm vivas até o momento do sacrifício – Dean entrou no carro e o ligou – E esse tal Walter deve estar por trás disso tudo...

- Esse nome não me é estranho Dean... – Sam tentava lembrar-se das leituras que fez sobre o caso, e bateu sua mão na testa.

- Dean, você estava certo!

- É irmãozinho, às vezes eu penso com a cabeça de cima também... – Dean deu um sorriso acelerando o carro para saírem logo daí.

- Podemos entrar na casa e resgatar as crianças agora mesmo – Sam pegou seu celular para ligar para a detetive revelando a descoberta que fizeram.

- Não – Dean levou sua mão pegando o celular de Sam – Nós podemos fazer melhor... Resgatar as crianças e já se livrar deste maldito demônio e todos os que fazem parte deste show de horrores... Afinal eles não podem matá-las antes da lua cheia, não é?

- Sim, mas podemos poupá-las do trauma...

- Esperando o momento certo poderemos poupá-as de coisas piores – Dean dirigia em direção ao hotel onde se hospedaram da primeira vez.

* * *

No hotel, os três se reuniram e trocaram as informações que descobriram.

Valery não se conformava em ter subestimado o delegado da cidade.

- Como ou não percebi que havia algo errado com ele?! – Ela jogou seu coldre na mesa, junto com as armas e munições que os três preparavam para a investida naquela noite, lua cheia de outono.

- Pelo visto você falhou na sua perspicácia... – Dean ironizou a conversa que tiveram no bar dias atrás.

A detetive lançou um olhar fulminante para o mais velho, demonstrando não estar para brincadeiras naquele momento.

- Ele pode ter sido o responsável direto pela morte da minha família Dean... E rapidamente eu posso acabar com isso de uma vez por todas!

Ela estava visivelmente perturbada, pois além de fazer mais uma caçada, estava muito perto de vingar a morte de seus pais.

- Valery, acalme-se por favor! Vamos nos manter concentrados... - Sam pegou em seu braço, pedindo para ela sentar-se junto com eles.

- E Dean, nada de gracinhas agora!

Dean fez uma cara de "O que foi que eu fiz?"

- Dean tem razão quando disse esperar o momento certo, Valery... No momento do ritual, podemos libertar as crianças e acabar com o que essas pessoas doentes seguem... É importante ficarmos centrados e discutirmos a melhor abordagem enquanto temos tempo – Sam sempre era o mais sensato nestas horas.

- Ok, mas é possível que eles já estejam preparados para nos receber, pois como vocês tiveram a brilhante idéia de darem as caras na casa da viúva, a babá deve ter percebido que alguma coisa está acontecendo – Valery sentou-se com eles e disse olhando para Dean.

- Hey, não me olhe assim que a idéia foi do Sammy! – Dean se defendia.

- Mas como a gente ia adivinhar! – Sam se defendia também, pois estava certo.

A detetive levantou-se e abaixou a cabeça, passou a mão pelo rosto e deu um suspiro.

- Vou dar uma volta pra esfriar a cabeça – Pegou a chave da sua moto, o coldre sobre a mesa e saiu do quarto.

- Valery, não é bom você sair do jeito que você está – Sam levantou-se e foi em direção à porta - Dean, vamos segui-la, pra nos certificar de que ela não fará nenhuma besteira!

Antes que Sam terminasse a frase Dean estava com as chaves do carro na mão e já estava na porta.

- Aposto que sei aonde ela vai – Dean entrou no carro – E você fique aqui que eu lhe dou notícias – Saiu na mesma direção da moto.

* * *

Quase que instintivamente Dean sabia que a detetive estava indo para o local onde eles haviam combinado o ponto de chegada da corrida.

E lá a encontrou, no mesmo lugar onde passaram aquele rápido momento de paz, dentro da realidade de sofrimento e amargura a qual tinham que se submeter.

"_Company, always on the run / Destiny is a rising sun  
I was born six gun in my hand / Behind the gun I make my final stand  
That's why they call me..."_

Estava se sentindo confuso, pois nem pestanejou ao segui-la. Para ele aquela mulher tinha algo que ele não sabia explicar.

'- Se ela não fosse tão teimosa, eu...' - Antes de concluir seu pensamento veio que foi justamente esta teimosia, essa natureza selvagem que fez com que ela se destacasse em seus pensamentos, o fez admirá-la...E sabia que dificilmente encontraria alguma mulher que entendesse tanto do seu trabalho como ela, e que infelizmente entendia tanto de sofrimento quanto ele e seu irmão.

Valery estava sentada na grama, a moto encostada na mesma árvore que serviu da vez anterior.

"_Bad company, I can't deny / Bad, bad company  
'Til the day I die..."_

Olhava para o lago, tranqüilo, como se ele pudesse dar as respostas que ela tanto buscava.

Dean se aproximou dela, e novamente sentou-se ao seu lado como da vez anterior.

- Esqueceu de pegar isso – Dean deixou ao lado dela o carregador de sua arma, que na pressa ficou em cima da mesa.

O mesmo silêncio de antes pairava no ar.

- Eu nunca faria algo sério de cabeça quente - Valery respondeu a pergunta que Dean fez mentalmente, o que o fez segui-la até lá.

- Eu não disse nada...

- Não precisa dizer, você veio aqui.

Ambos olhavam para o lago, que refletia a luz do sol de forma singular.

"_Rebel souls, deserters we are called / Chose a gun and threw away the sun  
Now these towns, they all know our names / Six gun sound is our claim to fame  
I can hear 'em say..."_

- Eu sinto muito Dean... Eu fiz um juramento de nunca me envolver de maneira pessoal em nenhum caso, seja comum ou sobrenatural... Mas esse caso mexe muito comigo, pois é a minha família...

Ela se amaldiçoava por soltar aquelas palavras, pois não queria nunca parecer magoada, ou fraca... Pelo menos não agora, justamente quando estava se sentindo assim.

Ainda mais na frente daquele homem, cuja audácia e coragem fez com que ele se destacasse em seus pensamentos, o fez admirá-lo... Ele tinha sangue frio, e a tratava como igual, e que nem tinha medo dela ou de como ela agiria... Alguém que entendia de sofrimento e dor tanto quanto ela, e que estava disposto a guerrear contra tudo aquilo podia destruir o que ainda lhe restava...

Amaldiçoou-se ainda mais por escutar seu coração, que poucas vezes falou tão alto quanto naqueles dias. Droga!

- Você já parou para pensar o quanto vale a pena tudo isso? – Dean lançou a pergunta, também para si mesmo.

- Você já pensou em parar com tudo isso? – Valery devolveu a pergunta, virando-se para ele.

"_Bad company, I can't deny / Bad, bad company  
'Til the day I die..."_

- Algumas vezes...

Seus olhares se cruzaram, e puderam perceber pela primeira vez que ambos estavam desarmados.

Era como se seus olhos pudessem dizer bem mais do que as palavras, e sabiam dizer melhor...

- Você já acordou alguma vez no meio da noite, tendo pesadelos com as coisas que você já matou? – Valery voltava seus olhos para o lago.

- Só quando eu não consigo terminar meu trabalho, o que aconteceu pouquíssimas vezes... – Dean sabia que era bom no que fazia.

- Todas as noites acordo ouvindo os gritos da minha família, há pelo menos vinte anos...

Os dois permaneceram por mais um momento de silêncio, apreciando a paisagem.

- Depois da morte do meu pai, todas as noites eu sonho com ele – Dean pegou um pedrisco do chão e atirou no lago, tirando-o da inércia em que estava.

Ambos sentiam-se estranhos por partilharem algo tão íntimo para eles, mas não sabiam explicar como eles se sentiam tão seguros um na presença do outro.

"_Rebel souls, deserters we are called / Chose a gun and threw away the sun  
Now these towns, they all know our names / Six gun sound is our claim to fame  
I can hear 'em say..."_

- Estou cansada, Dean... Cansada... - Já não estava mais pensando direito, seja pelo cansaço físico, mental ou ainda pelo momento que estava vivendo ali.

Ela voltou-se para ele, e nunca justificaria a atitude que estava prestes a tomar.

Repousou a cabeça no ombro dele e fechou os olhos. Ele envolveu-a num abraço suave, também confuso pois não esperava tal reação. Pensou que teria que brigar, desafiar, quem sabe vencê-la pelos meios que conhecia e que pensou que ela adotaria.

Nesse gesto ele pôde sentir o calor de seu corpo, seu cheiro, e ela pôde sentir as mãos firmes e quentes dele a envolvê-la, e ambos sentiam seus corações pulsarem, como se fossem um só.

"_Bad company, I can't deny / Bad, bad company  
'Til the day I die..."_

Ele fechou seus olhos e respirou fundo, como se nos segundos anteriores tivessem lhe privado o ar.

A tarde terminava tranqüila, sem alarde... O sol já estava quase se escondendo atrás do horizonte, e só um filete dourado pairava nas águas claras daquele lago.

Nos braços um do outro, sentiram paz.

* * *

A noite já caía, e o dourado refletido no lago começava a dar lugar ao prateado da lua cheia, totalmente despida das nuvens características de outono, que excepcionalmente não apareceram.

Parecia que aquele abraço durava horas... E nenhum dos dois queria que acabasse.

Em suas memórias tudo o que havia acontecido com eles nestes últimos dias, todas as situações, tudo se passava como um filme, com todo o enredo desenrolado, porém sem um desfecho ainda.

Suas respirações estavam mais tranqüilas do que há poucos minutos atrás, seus corações batiam compassados, no mesmo ritmo, quase pulsando normalmente.

Sentiam-se aliviados, pois de alguma forma partilhavam toda a carga que eram obrigados a levar, cada um, desde que começaram esta vida infeliz, desde crianças, sendo treinados para lutar sem ter medo de nada nem ninguém.

Suas almas, nuas, como a luz da lua no céu.

Num susto despertaram, com o toque do celular de Dean.

- Cara, onde vocês se meteram? O Tio Jack já chegou, não podemos perder tempo! – Sam estava nervoso ao telefone, pois não tinham conversado direito sobre um plano.

- Tá legal cara, já estamos a caminho – Dean levantou-se voltando para o carro, e Valery em direção à sua moto.

' – Estamos a caminho?' Vocês deveriam estar aqui agora, caramba! – Sam reunia as armas e Tio Jack arrumava tudo em sua Van devidamente equipada.

- Tá bom, cara! Nos encontramos no começo daquela estrada que pegamos para chegar lá – Dean desligou o telefone, e antes de entrar no carro virou-se para a detetive.

- Valery... - Dean pôde ver algumas lágrimas refletirem no rosto dela, as últimas que restaram antes de serem enxugadas por ela, que se sentia um pouco melhor, apesar de tudo.

- Vá, já perdemos tempo demais, lá conversamos sobre o que vamos fazer... Subiu na moto, e antes de colocar o capacete, ainda completou:

- Dean, obrigada por tudo...

Sem dar chance de Dean responder, partiu como sempre, numa arrancada ensurdecedora, sumindo pela estrada escura.

Naquela tarde revelou um lado dela que nunca havia revelado pra ninguém, e que ele próprio tinha, e que estava disposto a revelar a ela também...

Dean tentava entender porque ela tinha dito aquilo, e logo pensou em si mesmo, em como sentia-se aliviado por saber que com ela, ele poderia ser ele mesmo...

Compreendeu e sorriu timidamente.

* * *

CAP. VIII – O FIM DA ALIANÇA – PARTE I

Conforme combinado os caçadores conversavam sobre como abordariam o local dos rituais.

- Provavelmente acontece no porão, pois como é na beira de um barranco a casa deve ter sido construída em cima de alguma espécie de caverna ou espaço onde foi possível a construção de um subsolo - Dean terminava de retirar suas armas do carro e se equipar para um possível confronto, não com seres sobrenaturais, mas humanos.

- De fato, mas a entrada que encontramos deve estar desativada, pois estava coberta de plantas, eles devem entrar pela casa mesmo – Sam ajudava seu irmão.

- Jovens, então façamos o seguinte: Eu e a minha sobrinha tratamos de encontrar as crianças, e vocês entram no porão – Tio Jack terminava de arrumar as coisas na Van que levaria as crianças resgatadas.

- Mas tio, é muito perigoso os dois irem sozinhos... – Valery fez uma careta de reprovação para o tio, mas como tinha um extremo respeito por ele, acatou sua ordem pelo seu olhar sério.

- Como se eu não te conhecesse... Deixe os dois entrarem sozinhos, eles são profissionais... Depois das crianças devidamente seguras comigo, você volta para ajudá-los, isso é claro se eles quiserem e precisarem... – Tio Jack olhou para os irmãos, esperando alguma resposta.

- Er... claro, toda ajuda profissional será bem-vinda... – Dean olhou para a detetive, num olhar de cumplicidade que ele jamais pensaria que sairia dele.

E ela retribuiu o olhar da mesma forma.

- Vamos deixar os carros o mais próximo possível, sem correr o risco de sermos descobertos – Valery terminava de tirar suas armas da Van – Vamos ficar no terreno vazio ao lado, e na primeira brecha entramos na casa.

- E nós vamos pelos fundos pela entrada antiga – Sam completou.

- E lá dentro nos encontramos – Valery golpeou sua pistola.

E assim os quatro partiram em direção ao bairro sombrio.

Estacionaram os carros em lugares opostos e afastados da casa, mas distantes o suficiente para que se precisassem correr, daria tempo de escapar.

Tio Jack e Valery ficaram atrás do mato que cobria o terreno baldio, e observaram o movimento discreto de carros chegando na casa e pessoas com grandes capas escuras com capuzes, impossíveis de serem identificadas.

Os rapazes foram pelos fundos da casa, e quebraram o cadeado que trancava a velha porta de madeira.

- Até agora, nenhum movimento – Sam olhava pela fresta da porta, e via o corredor vazio, com as luzes apagadas.

* * *

- Minha querida, quando todos entrarem, e não houver movimento na casa, entramos atrás – Tio Jack estava ansioso, pois desde que se aposentou só entrava na floresta para caçar veados e pequenos animais silvestres.

Após alguns instantes as luzes da casa se apagaram, e a detetive e seu tio procuraram em volta da casa uma entrada fácil.

Uma janela quebrada foi a entrada para os dois, que faziam o possível para não fazer barulho.

- Tio, tudo fica no subsolo – Valery procurava alguma entrada no chão da casa, pois era pequena e não tinha mais cômodos além da sala abandonada e malcheirosa.

Encontraram uma argola debaixo do tapete no meio da sala, e observaram pelas frestas da madeira que lá embaixo estava iluminado, era uma espécie de 'hall' de entrada.

- Aparentemente, nenhum movimento – Tio Jack levantou a argola com cuidado para não fazer barulho, e a detetive desceu pela estreita escada.

* * *

- Sei que você é o sensitivo da família, mas não estou com um pressentimento bom – Dean passava sua mão pelo braço, e os dois estavam no corredor frio e longo, pouco iluminado por suas lanternas.

- Hey, o que aconteceu com você, cara... Amoleceu depois que conheceu a detetive, é? – Sam debochava do irmão, que sempre fora corajoso nestas horas.

- Qual é, Sammy... Estou falando sério, já conhecemos lugares feios, mas este me dá arrepios!

Era como se o corredor fosse esculpido nas rochas, pois as paredes eram de pedra, formando uma espécie de 'garganta' assustadora.

- O que me dá arrepios é não saber o que encontraremos no fim deste corredor – Sam dava passos curtos, atento a qualquer movimento ou barulho que se manifestasse naquela escuridão.

* * *

A detetive estava na pequena câmara que dava acesso a dois corredores. Um à direita dela, que começava com uma escada em declive, e outro, no mesmo nível, avançando alguns metros terra adentro, terminando com uma porta de ferro.

- Aposto uma cerveja gelada, tio! – Valery colocou sua mão sobre sua arma, indo em direção ao corredor da porta de ferro.

- Tome cuidado, minha garotinha! Ficarei aqui de olho... – Tio Jack ficou na entrada do alçapão com sua arma em punho, atento a qualquer coisa que subisse ou que entrasse na casa.

* * *

Os irmãos estavam chegando ao final do corredor, que terminava com uma espécie de escadaria em forma de espiral, que circundava toda a câmara principal.

Lá era um local perfeito para se gravar um filme de terror.

Um amplo salão improvisado numa gruta natural, formada pelo que pareciam ser estalactites de rocha, e várias tochas colocadas estrategicamente, um ambiente de cor âmbar a dar o toque final naquele cenário infernal.

Ao centro, um fosso cerca de dois metros de profundidade, e nele um altar de mármore com símbolos do ocultismo e em cima do altar, no centro, um grande cristal em forma de gamela.

Havia poucas pessoas em volta do fosso, num patamar acima, todas cobertas com grandes capas.

E uma pessoa posicionada atrás do altar, com um punhal reluzente em suas mãos estendidas em direção aos participantes.

- Caríssimos, é chegada a hora de renovarmos A Aliança... Á meia-noite, faremos nossa oferenda!

As palavras saíam de Walter Clifford, delegado local. Ele era o líder responsável pelo pacto com as forças malignas e por recolher as crianças de suas famílias, que carregavam tal maldição.

* * *

A detetive chegou até a porta de ferro e viu que havia uma abertura com grades na altura do chão, e com cuidado agachou-se para ver o que havia lá dentro.

Cerca de seis crianças assustadas se encolheram em um canto da sala ao perceber o movimento de fora.

- Hey, garotos, estou aqui para ajudá-los! Não tenham medo! – Valery cochichava, de olho ao seu redor para não ser pega de surpresa.

Uma garotinha de grandes olhos azuis se aproximou da abertura.

- Brenda, é você?

- Sim, onde está minha mãe?...

- Não tenha medo, querida... Eu vim aqui para levar vocês de volta para suas mães... Mas preciso que me ajude, ok?

A menina loira acenou com a cabeça.

- Agora preste bastante atenção... Quero que você me diga se existe mais alguma porta aí dentro além desta aqui – Valery analisava uma maneira de abrir a porta, mas queria ter a cautela de não colocar em maior risco a vida daquelas crianças.

- Não senhora, a nana vem nos dar comida por aqui... Onde está minha mãe?

- Eu vou levá-la até sua mãe, Brenda... E todos os seus amiguinhos...

- Tá bom... A garotinha, apesar de estar com medo, mantinha a calma.

- Ouça... Façam bastante silêncio e façam o que eu mandar, você pode conversar com seus amiguinhos para fazerem isso pra mim?

A menina concordou e foi falar com os outros.

- Hey, tio, me passa o alicate de cabos, tem um cadeado aqui meio grande pra quebrar...

- Tá na mão, minha garotinha!

* * *

Os irmãos analisavam o local com cautela, pensando na melhor forma de abordagem.

Os homens entoavam cantos e línguas estranhas, invocando a entidade responsável por estarem lá.

- Hey Sam, estão cantando nossa canção...

- Shh, cala a boca, quero saber o que eles estão invocando! - Sam revirou os olhos, e tentava entender o que exatamente os homens de capuz estavam invocando.

* * *

- Vamos crianças, dêem as mãos umas às outras e subam na escada, o tio Jack está lá em cima para pegá-los – Valery fazia o resgate das crianças.

Quando tio Jack subia as primeiras crianças, Beatrice apareceu na porta.

- Opa, parada aí mulher! – Tio Jack apontou sua arma para ela, que saiu correndo para fora.

- Deixa tio, mais tarde cuidamos dela! Vamos tirar as crianças de uma vez! – Valery subia com o restante das crianças, e os dois as levaram para a Van.

* * *

- E então Sam, reconhece o ritual?

- Não sei Dean, eu já li alguma coisa antes, escrita pelo pai... Mas não sei exatamente o que é...

- Hey, espere aí... Está acontecendo alguma coisa...

No instante que Dean terminou a frase, a iluminação mudou no fosso, e dentre os homens que estavam em volta um saiu do lugar em direção ao altar.

- Senhores, sempre é uma satisfação visitá-los...

Mais dois homens saíram de seus lugares e ficaram ao lado do primeiro.

Os irmãos reconheciam aquela voz. Quando ele se desvencilhou do capuz, revelaram-se os olhos amarelos demoníacos, os mesmos que eles infelizmente viram em seu pai.

- Eu não acredito! – Sam arregalou os olhos.

- Ótimo, agora a festa está completa! – Dean suspirou fundo e golpeou sua arma.

- Sim, está completa, rapaz, porque vocês chegaram!

A voz conhecida veio por trás dos irmãos, que ao se virarem deram de cara com o demônio.

* * *

Tio Jack e Valery corriam com as crianças no colo em direção á Van, quando dois carros de cor preta com as luzes apagadas pararam em frente à casa.

- Parados! – Dois homens saíram armados de um carro, e do outro saíam mais três pessoas, entre elas uma mulher loira de grandes olhos azuis.

- São eles! – Julie Sanders corria em direção à detetive e ao tio.

Os homens abaixaram as armas, e foram em direção às crianças.

- Mas eu não os chamei ainda! - Valery reconheceu seus parceiros de divisão, e foi ao encontro deles.

- Quem os chamou fui eu, detetive – Julie Sanders corria em direção ao tio Jack que estava com Brenda no colo, e a menina ao ver a mãe pulou no chão e foi em direção a ela.

- Mamãe!

- Brenda! Minha querida!...

As duas se abraçaram, chorando emocionadas.

- Quando você foi na minha casa, sabia que não era uma policial comum, e sabia que iria nos ajudar, daí dei alguns telefonemas e descobri quem realmente era – Julie pegou sua filha no colo – Então fiz contato com os senhores aqui que prontamente me atenderam pois estão sob seu comando, não é? – Virou-se para a detetive, que deu um sorriso.

- Realmente... Senhores, por favor, cuidem para que estas crianças sejam encaminhadas para seus lares o mais rápido possível.

E assim eles recolheram as crianças e tio Jack voltou para a Van.

- Querida, quer que eu vá com você...

- Não tio, será arriscado, eu preciso e quero fazer isso! – Valery voltou para a casa.

* * *

Sem tempo de reagirem, o demônio os lançou em paredes opostas, fazendo com que eles ficassem a alguns centímetros do chão, imóveis.

- Eu sabia que estava fácil demais! - Dean na pancada bateu a cabeça e um filete de sangue escorria pelo seu pescoço.

- Sim, eu os aguardava... – O demônio chegou perto de Sam – Mas sua presença era a mais esperada, meu rapaz...

Sam tentava se debater, em vão.

- Você vai pagar por tudo o que fez, seu desgraçado! – Dean gritou do outro lado.

- E você vai pra onde deveria ter ido há tempos! – O demônio se virou para Dean – Você tem sido um pé no saco para mim... Esse negócio de família unida, ah isso me dá náuseas!

O demônio andava entre os irmãos, e os seus seguidores o acompanhavam com os olhos, calados.

Os outros participantes se esconderam por entre as pedras das paredes.

- Como vocês podem ver, eu tenho vários ramos de negócios... Sabe como é, num mundo globalizado, você tem que ter visão empreendedora...Vocês deviam pensar nisso, sabiam? Esse negócio de lutar contra as trevas, não dá lucro nenhum...

- Se depender de nós você vai a falência completa – Dean resmungava, meio zonzo por causa da pancada.

- Ah, Dean Winchester, mesmo nas horas mais difíceis sempre uma palavra de humor para não ficar por baixo... Mas logo você não precisará mais se preocupar com o que falar de interessante, rapaz... Pra onde você vai você ficará sem essa sua língua grande! – O demônio deu um golpe no rosto de Dean de longe, o que o fez cuspir mais um pouco de sangue.

- Hey seu filho da p, não é ele que você quer, é a mim... Porque você não vem aqui e resolvemos isso de uma vez por todas?

O demônio voltou-se para Sam, com um sorriso.

- Ah, ódio... Isso é bom, meu jovem, muito bom... Eu aprecio muito isso...Mas espere... Tem algo errado... Quem está aí? - O demônio sentiu a presença de mais uma pessoa no ambiente.

Valery estava descendo as escadas com sua arma em punho. Ele olhou-a e achou muito estranho pois não conseguiu identificá-la...

- Ah, iam começar a festinha sem mim? Que indelicadeza! – Valery mirou na direção do demônio, que encarou-a surpreso.

* * *

CAP. IX – O FIM DA ALIANÇA – PARTE FINAL

O delegado que estava no fosso fez menção de pegar sua arma, mas foi impedido por um gesto do demônio, intrigado com a presença da mulher que ele não conseguia identificar.

- E quem é você, bela jovem?

- Alguém que você desejaria não ter conhecido – Valery apontava sua arma para a criatura.

Finalmente ela estava frente a frente com aquilo que destruiu sua família. Era o momento de fazer justiça aos seus mortos.

Ele tentou jogá-la contra a parede, mas ela nem se mexeu.

O demônio a olhava, e não sabia exatamente quem ela era... Sentiu uma energia diferente emanando dela, algo que ele já conhecia, mas não se lembrava de onde...

- Que interessante... Seu corpo é protegido...

- Cala a boca! – Valery empunhava sua arma, mas não estava se sentindo bem... Era como se a presença daquele demônio a deixasse atordoada.

- Mas isso é muito intrigante, minha jovem... Você tem uma espécie de escudo contra meus poderes, mas... Que pena, encontrei uma pequena brecha!

- Cala a boca, desgraçado! – Valery sacudia a cabeça, tentando resistir.

- O ponto fraco de sua raça, o que eu detesto em vocês... – O demônio andava em volta da detetive, que permaneceu imóvel não por causa dele, mas tentando se controlar, entender o que estava acontecendo com ela.

Nunca havia se sentido assim, como se uma energia muito forte estivesse nela, e ela não tinha controle sobre aquilo...

- Valery, ele é muito poderoso! Cuidado! – Sam tentava se debater sem sucesso.

De alguma forma o demônio conseguiu uma conexão com a mente dela, fazendo com que ele soubesse o que ela sentia.

- Sempre o amor! Sentimento medíocre, que se vocês não tivessem, teriam evoluído muito mais... Como vocês são patéticos! – O demônio olhava para os irmãos, e parou na frente do mais velho, que estava quase desmaiado por causa da pancada na cabeça.

E ela tentava bravamente lutar contra aquilo, quando subitamente abaixou sua arma, olhando para o demônio.

Ele, surpreso, encarou-a também.

* * *

- Você é diferente... Não sei ainda o que é, mas é... Diferente!

- Escute bem, criatura dos infernos... Não faço idéia de quem ou o que você seja, mas tudo o que eu quero é acabar de uma vez por todas com esta maldição... Estou aqui para te fazer uma proposta...

Os irmãos assistiam espantados à conversa.

- E o que você me propõe? – O demônio olhava para ela, e seus olhos amarelos cintilavam.

Ela olhou para Sam e Dean, que não podiam se mexer.

- Eu proponho que você liberte essa gente desta maldição em troca da minha alma!

* * *

- Você ficou maluca! Não!! – Sam tentava se mexer, e começou a sentir uma forte dor de cabeça, aquela quando ele tinha as visões.

- Quieto Sam! – Valery fez um sinal para Sam e continuou.

A detetive sentia que aos poucos podia controlar aquela sensação estranha.

- Você como um demônio, sabe que almas suicidas são valiosíssimas... Valem seu peso em ouro, isso é, se pesassem algo... – Valery caminhava em volta do demônio, ficando mais próxima dos irmãos.

- Além de tudo tem senso de humor... – O demônio estava fascinado por aquela energia que emanava dela.

- Além do mais, será uma caçadora a menos para você se preocupar, você só tem a ganhar...

- Você enlouqueceu Valery! Não pode fazer isso! – Dean gritava do outro lado, sem entender qual era o plano que a detetive tinha em mente.

Durante toda a conversa, ela e o demônio mantinham o contato dos olhos, sem desviar.

- Interessante...

Aos poucos a detetive pôde controlar sua mente, e fazer com que o demônio estreitasse sua conexão.

Normalmente qualquer pessoa ficaria assustada, mas ela se aproveitou daquilo.

- Só que você deve quebrar A Aliança e poupar os meus amigos aqui – Valery andava em direção ao demônio, sem desviar o olhar, e os irmãos ainda não entendiam o que ela estava fazendo.

Ela sacou sua arma, golpeou-a e encostou em sua têmpora.

- E então, temos um trato?

- Não! - Sam gritou mais forte, e sentiu uma dor aguda em sua cabeça, que o fez ficar quase inconsciente.

- Admiro sua coragem, jovem...

- Temos um trato? – Valery suava frio, mas agora consciente do que podia fazer diante daquela situação.

O demônio se afastou, e pensou que de fato a alma daquela mulher era valiosa, pois havia algo nela que ele reconhecia, mas não sabia o que exatamente. Para ele seria muito interessante tê-la em seu poder e desvendar aquele mistério.

Clifford assistia a tudo, mas não acreditava na detetive.

- Meu Senhor, esta mulher quer lhe enganar!

- Quieto, idiota! – O demônio fez um sinal para o delegado se calar, deixando-o imóvel atrás do altar.

Enquanto isso, Valery parou entre os irmãos, imóvel, como se estivesse em transe.

- Acho que está de bom tamanho, mas quanto aos seus amigos... Eu os conheço bem, não sei se os incluirei no acordo...

- Será assim, ou mando você de volta pro inferno! – Valery disse num tom de voz mais alto.

- Ah é, e como?

O demônio pôde sentir aquela energia estranha da detetive emanar mais forte, e pensou que não deveria subjugá-la, já que o que ela queria era apenas que a Aliança se encerrasse. Dos irmãos Winchester, ele sabia que podia cuidar mais tarde, pois a hora certa ainda não tinha chegado.

- Ok, então temos um acordo.

- Não Valery! Seu desgraçado! – Dean gritou com raiva, ainda imóvel.

Num segundo, o demônio voltou para o fosso, aguardando a detetive cumprir a parte dela do acordo.

- Você primeiro! – Gotas de suor escorriam das têmporas da detetive, seus ouvidos e nariz começaram a sangrar diante daquele novo esforço mental.

O demônio olhou fundo nos olhos dela, e viu que ela de fato estava disposta a dar a vida por aquelas pessoas que estavam condenadas, mas que a um gesto dele seriam libertas.

- É esse amor medíocre pela sua raça que os torna fracos!

O demônio quebrou a gamela de cristal, e uma luz branca tomou conta do lugar durante alguns segundos.

* * *

" – Sam!"

" – Mas o que..."

" – Que merda é essa?"

" - Valery??"

" – Não me pergunte como aconteceu isso!"

" – Você consegue ouvir meus pensamentos?"

" – E eu os seus... Rápido, que não sabemos se o demônio também nos ouve..."

" – Mas por quê..."

" – Preste atenção: Temos pelo menos um segundo para você atirar no desgraçado... E Dean está no ângulo dos outros dois, ele precisa fazer o mesmo..."

" – Você não pode se matar!"

" –Confie em mim que eu confiarei em você!"

" – Valery, você não vai se sacrificar por causa disso!"

" – Sam..."

Sam estava pregado à parede, olhando para a detetive com a arma em punho.

Dean olhava para ela, totalmente impotente, colado à parede, os olhos brilhantes pelas lágrimas que queriam cair.

" – Por Deus, Valery... Sempre há um jeito, não faça isso..."

Na face da detetive uma lágrima sozinha rolava, a sua arma apontada pra própria cabeça, olhando diretamente para o demônio dos olhos amarelos.

" – Valery, você não pode fazer isso com você... Não pode fazer isso... Comigo..."

A detetive pôde ouvir este único pensamento de Dean, e rapidamente olhou para ele.

" – Por Deus, Dean... Espero que não tenha confiado em mim..."

Dean pôde ouvir este único pensamento dela, e neste instante fechou os olhos e suspirou fundo.

"_- Esqueceu de pegar isso – Dean deixou ao lado dela o carregador da sua arma, que na pressa ficou em cima da mesa._

_- Eu nunca faria algo sério de cabeça quente - Valery respondeu a pergunta que Dean fez mentalmente, o que o fez segui-la até lá._

_- Eu não disse nada..._

_- Não precisa dizer, você veio aqui..."_

Quando a luz branca se dissipou, no segundo seguinte a detetive disparou a arma apontada para a sua cabeça, e nada aconteceu.

Valery pôde sentir que tinha controle sobre seus poderes descobertos ali, anulando por alguns instantes os poderes daquele demônio, que permaneceu imóvel.

Isso fez com que Sam se soltasse da parede e num tiro certeiro atingiu entre os olhos amarelos, fazendo um buraco escuro.

Antes que o delegado sacasse de sua arma Valery com a mão livre tirou a outra pistola da jaqueta e o acertou no peito, fazendo-o cair de joelhos e seu sangue a escorrer pelo corpo.

Dean ao mesmo tempo que Sam se libertou da parede e atirou contra os dois demônios que estavam ao lado do atingido por Sam.

- Maldito, isso me deu dor de cabeça! – O demônio de olhos amarelos sentiu-se zonzo por causa do tiro certeiro.

- Munição benta! Uma pena que não mata! – Dean correu em direção aos outros demônios, que se contorciam de dor pelas queimaduras.

Rapidamente grossas bolas de fumaça preta saíram da boca dos dois corpos possuídos, que se dissiparam em direção ao solo. Os homens caíram no chão, e podiam-se ver as poças de sangue sendo formadas por debaixo deles.

O demônio de olhos amarelos antes de desaparecer olhou para Sam, que ia em direção a ele.

- Jovem, ainda não chegou sua hora, mas em breve, muito em breve, você não terá escolha...

Virou-se para a detetive, e finalmente reconheceu aquela energia.

- Nos veremos em breve também... Minha filha...

E numa fumaça negra ele desapareceu.

- Só se for pra te mandar de volta pro inferno... – Valery respondeu quase sem forças.

Neste momento todos os homens que estavam escondidos entre as pedras começaram a cair em direção ao fosso, com suas mãos no peito, como se seus corações estivessem sendo esmagados.

Um a um, caíram por cima da mesa de mármore, e os irmãos e a detetive sentiram a caverna estremecer.

- Vamos sair daqui logo! – Sam gritou, apontando em direção ao corredor por onde entraram.

As estalactites começaram a cair por cima dos corpos, esmagando-os e soterrando toda a câmara. Os três corriam pelo extenso corredor no escuro, que também soltava pedaços de rocha do teto.

Assim que saíram correndo pela porta de madeira, pôde-se ouvir um estrondo. A casa começou a afundar, como se fosse engolida pela terra.

Tio Jack desceu da Van e foi ao encontro dos três, assistindo àquela cena bizarra.

Ainda no chão, os três puderam ouvir gritos de crianças e viram a terra se mexer, se arrumando para esconder tudo aquilo que havia por baixo dela...

De repente, tudo ficou silencioso. E saindo daquele pedaço de chão, agora parecendo intacto, puderam ver pequenas luzes indo em direção ao céu.

Os irmãos se levantaram com dificuldade, mas Valery, que estava coberta com seu próprio sangue permaneceu deitada.

- Minha garotinha! – Tio Jack correu para socorrê-la.

- Valery! – Dean tentou levantá-la, mas também estava ferido e não conseguiu tirá-la do chão.

- Rapazes, conseguem caminhar até a Van? - Tio Jack tomou-a nos braços, temendo que o pior tivesse acontecido.

- Sim, tio... Dean, vá com ela aí atrás! – Sam era o que estava menos ferido e ajudou seu irmão a andar e tio Jack a colocar a sobrinha na parte de trás da Van.

Durante o trajeto de volta, Dean estava com a detetive desacordada em seus braços.

" – Você é completamente insana, Valery! Que diabos foi essa idéia de se matar por causa deste bando de dementes!" – Pensava com dificuldade, seus ferimentos latejavam. – "Mas não podia ter sido melhor..." – Fechou seus olhos, lembrando que foi justamente a dúvida dele em esvaziar o carregador de sua arma, e a confiança dela nisso, que fez com que tudo desse certo...

" – Mas o que foi que aconteceu lá, afinal!..." – Dean apertava-a contra seu peito.

- Meu jovem, o que afinal de contas aconteceu lá embaixo para ela sair neste estado! – Tio Jack dirigia perigosamente para chegar o quanto antes à sua casa. Já estava amanhecendo.

- Tio... É algo que não sabemos explicar... – Sam pensava também no que raios havia acontecido lá embaixo, como ele havia conseguido se comunicar com Valery sem palavras.

- Mas que pergunta idiota, não? - Tio Jack olhou para Sam e sorriu, pois sabia que no ramo deles para a maioria dos acontecimentos não havia explicação.

- Mas algo estranho com Valery aconteceu lá embaixo, tio... Na presença daquele demônio aconteceu alguma coisa estranha com ela... – Sam tentava racionalizar os acontecimentos para o tio.

" – Oh meu Deus...Porque eu não contei para ela antes..." – Tio Jack pensava.

* * *


	4. Capítulos X a XII

CAP. X – NOVAS DESCOBERTAS

Na grande casa, tia Olga que era enfermeira formada cuidava dos ferimentos dos rapazes.

- Não se preocupem, Valery está bem... Seus sinais vitais estão normais, ela só está dormindo profundamente... – Ela limpava o corte da cabeça de Dean. – Jack está lá em cima, esperando ela acordar...

Os rapazes estavam exaustos, feridos mas com a sensação de dever cumprido.

- Hey Sammy, depois dessa eu quero umas férias! – Dean fazia uma careta de dor por causa do ferimento que a tia estava cuidando.

- Ah meu jovem, se está fazendo careta por causa de um cortezinho desses, experimente parir nove filhos sem anestesia! – Tia Olga terminava de suturar o corte.

Enquanto isso, tio Jack aguardava ao lado da cama esperando a sobrinha acordar.

- Pelo visto conseguimos, tio... – Sorrindo, Valery abria os olhos lentamente, a cabeça doía como nunca.

- Minha garotinha... – Tio Jack apertava a mão machucada da sobrinha, as lágrimas brotavam.

- Por um instante pensei que fosse perder você...

- Ah tio... O senhor me criou, me conhece o suficiente para saber que eu não desisto assim tão fácil... – Ela tentava se ajeitar na cama com dificuldade, seu corpo todo doía.

- O que aconteceu lá embaixo, minha querida? – Tio Jack olhava para ela de maneira séria.

- Tio... - Ela abaixou a cabeça – Eu... Não me recordo direito... Eu... Senti algo muito estranho...

- Estranho como?...

- Como... Se aquela criatura tivesse alguma espécie de conexão comigo... Ele pôde enxergar coisas na minha mente, e eu pude sentir a presença dele, o poder dele...

Ela estava se sentindo confusa por causa da dor de cabeça e todo o cansaço físico e mental.

" – Era ele, então..." – Tio Jack pensou, quase alto.

- E num instante, num instante só, eu senti que podia controlar o poder que ele tinha... Foi isso o que fez com que conseguíssemos vencê-lo...

Tio Jack ouvia atentamente, pensando em como ele iria revelar mais informações a respeito de seu passado.

- Mas não conseguimos acabar com ele, tio... Eu sei... Eu, eu... Sinto...

A detetive estava com os olhos marejados, se sentindo fraca, mas agora não tinha vergonha nem receio pois estava na presença de seu amado tio.

- Minha querida, apenas descanse agora...

- Tio, o que diabos aconteceu comigo naquela noite! – Valery aumentou o tom de voz – O que mais o senhor escondeu de mim durante todo este tempo!...

Tio Jack suspirou, e decidiu de vez contar o que omitira desde que eles trouxeram aquela pequena criança para a casa deles.

Neste instante os irmãos entraram silenciosamente no quarto e escutaram toda a conversa.

* * *

- Quando eu te encontrei entre os corpos de seus pais, você estava coberta de sangue... E com os ouvidos sangrando... E pediu para que eu falasse para as pessoas que estavam gritando ao seu redor que parassem, pois você não agüentava mais ouvi-las...

Todos ouviam atentos.

- Só que, minha querida... Não havia ninguém lá...

Tio Jack olhou para os rapazes surpreso pois não tinha visto que eles entraram no quarto.

- Pode continuar tio...

Valery sabia que depois de tudo o que aconteceu naquela caverna podia confiar plenamente nos irmãos Winchester. Até mesmo coisas sobre ela que ela não sabia até aquele momento.

- Durante alguns dias você agiu de maneira estranha, como se pudesse ouvir coisas que as outras pessoas não conseguiam ouvir... Daí decidimos fazer uma consulta com uma grande amiga minha, sensitiva e praticante de Bruxaria Antiga, e pedi que a analisasse... E espantada, ela me disse que você era especial...

- Especial como? – Sam intrometeu-se na conversa.

- Ela também não sabia explicar, mas decidimos preservá-la, e ajudá-la a ser uma criança normal... Através de um ritual antigo, protegemos seu corpo e fizemos uma espécie de 'limpeza' em sua mente... Para que você não se recordasse do que havia acontecido naquela noite, nem sofresse por causa de suas conseqüências...

- Isso explica porque sobrevivi a tantos acidentes!... Valery respirou fundo.

Sam concluiu que certamente a detetive era mais uma das 'crianças especiais' das quais sabia que o demônio tinha planos para eles...

- Só que, de alguma forma, o reencontro com esta criatura desencadeou algo que estava guardado...

Valery tentava entender o que aconteceu com ela. A forte dor de cabeça a impedia de raciocinar direito. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Então quer dizer que de alguma forma eu estou ligada àquela criatura! Mas como!...

Sam sentou-se ao lado dela, e resolveu partilhar o que sabia sobre isso.

- Valery, conseguimos nos conectar mentalmente porque eu também... Tenho uma espécie de ligação com ele... Mas nem nós sabemos exatamente o que é...

Dean olhava para os dois sentados na cama, e pensava como seu destino era traiçoeiro!

Se envolver com alguém que se fosse preciso, algum dia, teria que matar...Assim como deveria fazer com o seu irmão, a mando de seu pai.

Mas sabia que isso não aconteceria, nunca. Ele sempre estaria lá, protegendo-o, zelando por ele, para que nunca acontecesse o pior.

E agora assim seria com ela, talvez.

* * *

Durante o fim daquela manhã e à tarde os caçadores descansavam merecidamente.

Sam refletia sobre quais eram afinal os planos do demônio para aquelas pessoas cujas habilidades psíquicas eram latentes, e por que tinha que ser assim...

Dean pensava em todos aqueles dias que passaram em Austin, e no encontro que tiveram com o demônio que levou a alma de seu pai.

Pensava também nos momentos que havia passado com a detetive, e em como ela estaria confusa diante de tantas revelações sobre seu passado e agora sobre seu futuro...

Como seu irmão passava pelo mesmo dilema, ele pensava que de alguma forma poderia ajudá-la...

" - Mas que droga, Dean! Ela tem família, sabe se cuidar!" – Revirava-se na cama. Algo o incomodava, não sabia o quê.

Levantou-se e foi até o quarto onde Sam descansava.

Antes de entrar viu que Diana estava ao lado da cama com uma bandeja no colo, conversando com seu irmão.

- Tome, este chá lhe fará bem... – A voz doce da moça era inconfundível.

- Obrigado, Diana...

- Hey, deixa o tio Jack pegar vocês que ele vai te dar uma lição, irmãozinho... – Dean entrou no quarto e sentou-se do outro lado da cama.

- Só vim trazer um chá para seu irmão, Dean... Se quiser, também trago um para você, não há problema – Diana lançou o mesmo olhar frio que a prima possuía, e Dean concluiu que aquilo era mesmo de família...

- Não, obrigado... Só quero saber se Valery está bem...

- Oras, ela não está com você? - Diana lançou um olhar preocupado – Ela não está no quarto, pensei que tivesse ido até o seu...

Dean ficou meio sem graça pelo tom de voz usado pela moça, como se ela estivesse insinuando que ele e a detetive estariam, juntos.

- Er... Não... Eu não a vejo desde hoje cedo...

Diana se levantou rapidamente e foi procurá-la nos outros cômodos da casa.

Já era final de tarde, e as nuvens se juntavam no céu anunciando uma bela tempestade.

* * *

CAP. XI – TEMPORAL

- Jovem, ela partiu há meia hora... – As palavras engasgadas saíram da boca de tio Jack como se cortassem sua garganta.

- Como saiu? Debaixo deste temporal!! – Dean sacudia-se em sinal de negativo.

- Eu sou tio dela, mas eu a respeito como mulher... Ela é adulta e dona do próprio nariz, não posso amarrá-la com correntes... Desde cedo dei a ela a liberdade de escolhas, e não será agora que isso vai mudar... – Tio Jack confiava na educação que dera à sua sobrinha, e sabia muito bem que se tratava de uma mulher maravilhosa, dona de seu próprio destino.

Os dois estavam na varanda, e assistiam à chuva torrencial que caía naquele começo de noite.

- Ela podia ter esperado até amanhã! – Dean não se conformava em ter passado tudo o que passou na noite anterior, e tudo ia terminar daquele jeito, escuro, chuvoso...

- Jovem, eu acho que sei onde ela foi... – Tio Jack mexia em alguns papéis no aparador da sala, e encontrou o número do lote do cemitério onde a família Rood estava enterrada.

Dean pegou as chaves do carro, e antes de sair olhou para Sam que estava apoiado na porta da sala com os braços cruzados e um leve sorriso de satisfação.

- E o que você está fazendo aqui ainda??

- Só posso ter ficado louco!... – Dean revirou os olhos e saiu debaixo do temporal.

* * *

Em frente a velha lápide cinza, uma mulher estava ajoelhada de cabeça baixa, seu corpo encharcado pela chuva forte.

- Conseguimos, pai... Conseguimos, pai...

Suas lágrimas se misturavam com a água da chuva que corria pelo seu rosto.

Nunca em toda sua vida havia descarregado toda a dor que sentiu durante todos os anos de ausência dos pais daquela forma.

E se ela não fizesse aquilo seria capaz de explodir.

- Acabou, pai...

Não estava somente lavando seu corpo... Estava lavando sua alma...

Enfim, fez justiça à tragédia de sua família.

"_Sometimes I get a feeling / Deep in my soul..._

_Sometimes I get a feeling / I just can't control..."_

As luzes do Impala cortaram a escuridão do local, e Dean avistou a detetive de longe.

- Eu sei que você é imprevisível, mas podia fazer isso depois da chuva! – Dean gritou parado em frente ao carro.

A detetive olhou em direção à luz, e viu o loiro debaixo daquela chuva toda.

- Não, era algo que eu precisava fazer agora! - Levantou-se e foi em direção á ele.

"_Sometimes I get a feeling / Deep in my heart..._

_It's such a feeling that I know will never apart..."_

- Acabou...

- Sim, acabou, Dean... Essa história...

Ambos sabiam que como caçadores tinham a missão de prosseguir o que seus pais começaram, e sabiam que tudo o que passaram não era nada comparado ao que viria. Uma guerra, talvez decisiva.

E se olhavam como se fosse a última vez em que se veriam.

"_She brings me love..._

_I know it's all that I need..."_

- E você, o que faz aqui!

Num rápido movimento, Dean se aproximou dela e com suas mãos tomou o seu rosto, e seus lábios quase se tocaram.

Ele fechou os olhos, sentindo o calor da pele dela apesar de molhada, e conseqüentemente o calor de seu corpo, projetado em direção a ele por causa do movimento que fizera.

"_Sometimes I get a feeling / Deep in my bones..._

_Sometimes I get a feeling / Won't leave me alone..."_

- Algo que eu deveria ter feito há tempos... – Sussurrou, antes de delicadamente encostar seus lábios nos lábios dela, quentes e molhados pela água da chuva e pelas suas lágrimas.

"_Sometimes I get a feeling / Deep inside..._

_It's such a feeling, my love, I can't hide..."_

Valery ficou completamente sem ação. Congelada, seria a palavra mais adequada, não fosse o calor voraz que passeava pelo seu corpo, indo terminar em seus lábios agora encostados nos do responsável por toda aquela sensação estranha, e maravilhosa...

Durante alguns segundos ficaram somente sentindo o calor de seus lábios juntos, e seus corpos tão próximos, a respiração e o pulsar de seus corações acelerados.

"_She brings me love..._

_I know it's all that I need_

_Love, I know it's all that I need..."_

Lentamente, começaram a desfrutar de todo aquele turbilhão de sentimentos que os invadiam, resultando num beijo quente e cheio de desejo reprimido durante todo aquele tempo, desde a primeira vez em que se olharam, findando até aquela noite de chuva.

* * *

_Bom bom bom, capítulo final...Finalmente!_

_A todos os que acompanharam, meus sinceros agradecimentos pela paciência e por prestigiar as idéias e devaneios desta que vos escreve... _

_Gostaria muito, mas muito mesmo, que me mandassem críticas a respeito, pois há anos que não escrevia nem uma mera redação!...No começo me senti enferrujada, mas depois liberta!_

_Um especial beijo para a Crica, que nas singelas palavras me apoiou não sabe o quanto..._

_Este final de capítulo é em homenagem a você, amiga escritora! Vai saber o que é... Se não, eu te conto!_

* * *

CAP. XII – PENSAMENTOS

O dia transcorria lentamente, e num dos quartos de hóspedes da casa do tio Jack acordava um homem completamente fora de si.

Pensava que as coisas simplesmente estavam fora de seu controle, pela primeira vez.

Sempre foi dono do seu tempo, seu trabalho, sua vida, e agora, não fazia a mínima idéia do que iria acontecer dali por diante, e isso no fundo o assustava, mas também o alegrava...

Na realidade lidar com o sobrenatural era sempre imprevisível, mas agora era diferente, pois nada mais humano do que lidar com o destino, os sentimentos, a essência do ser, humano...

E ele na maioria das vezes se esquecia, ou fazia questão de não lembrar, que era somente um ser humano. Não era uma máquina, um super-herói que deveria estar 'sempre alerta', proteger a humanidade, nunca demonstrar fraqueza ou quaisquer sentimentos que meros mortais sentem e não têm receio de que os outros vejam.

Nestes últimos meses ele estava fora de si. Não se reconhecia mais, dada toda a dor e sofrimento que passou pela morte de seu pai, por ter que carregar consigo um segredo que na verdade nem ele sabia exatamente do que se tratava, somente sabia que ele tinha o dever de proteger seu irmão, coisa que sempre fez, desde que se conhecia por gente...

E agora, isso... Seu coração, o qual há pouco antes, pensava que tinha o controle... E aos poucos, a idéia de se permitir sentir algo, o agradava.

Virou-se para o outro lado da cama, só que não havia ninguém lá.

* * *

Sam e os tios de Valery estavam na sala, sentados no sofá, aguardando Dean que descia pela escada principal carregando seus pertences, afinal, ali o trabalho deles havia se encerrado.

Estavam todos sérios, e Sam estava com suas coisas arrumadas para partirem.

- Olá meu jovem... Tio Jack estava com uma expressão triste.

- Meus queridos, somos muito gratos pela ajuda que vocês deram para a minha sobrinha... Nunca esqueceremos! E sempre que estiverem por perto, saibam que a casa é de vocês! – Tia Olga abraçava os dois emocionada.

- Nós que agradecemos, tia... Por nos acolher com tanto carinho... – Sam dizia de coração, pois poucas vezes se sentiu tão bem recebido.

- Obrigado, tia... Mas... Onde ela está?

Eles se entreolharam, percebendo que Dean não sabia que Valery havia partido.

- Perdi alguma coisa? – Dean largou sua mochila perto da de Sam.

Tio Jack suspirou fundo e entregou uma folha de papel manuscrita.

Dean começou a ler as linhas com atenção.

"_Amados tios,_

_Sabem que eu detesto despedidas._

_Recebi um telefonema, e preciso sumir por uns tempos. _

_Infelizmente, A Aliança era maior do que pensávamos...Gente importante morreu lá embaixo e meus superiores querem a minha cabeça._

_Quando estiverem lendo estas linhas, estarei bem longe de Austin, para protegê-los e me proteger também..._

_Vocês me deram algumas respostas para muitas perguntas que me perturbavam, e agora estou em busca de outras... Beatrice escapou, e sei que ela sabe de coisas que eu preciso saber, sobre mim e sobre o que aconteceu quando meus pais morreram._

_Avise os irmãos Winchester que serei eternamente grata por me ajudarem e me compreenderem…_

_Deixei algumas identidades e cartões falsos que eles podem usar, e a maioria dos rastros que eles deixaram (que foram poucos, eles são profissionais nisso!) consegui apagar... Podem trabalhar tranqüilos, rapazes... Pelo menos por enquanto._

_Sam, quando eu descobrir exatamente o que nos une, será o primeiro a saber._

_E Dean... Como eu gostaria que você pudesse ouvir meus pensamentos!..._

_Valery Rood"_

Ao terminar de ler a carta, Dean amassou levemente o papel, olhando para seu irmão, que podia sentir a tristeza do mais velho só de olhar.

- Minha garotinha nunca vai mudar... – Tio Jack levantou-se, e foi em direção à varanda.

* * *

**Epílogo**

"_Come down off your throne / And leave your body alone_

_Somebody must change / You are the reason_

_I've been waiting so long / Somebody holds the key_

_Well, I'm near the end and I just ain't got the time_

_Well, I'm wasted and I can't find my way home..."_

O Impala parecia flutuar sobre o asfalto, e os irmãos Winchester permaneciam calados.

O mais velho dirigia sério, como se estivesse compenetrado, olhando para o horizonte.

O mais novo ao lado, de cabeça baixa, tentava entender por que o demônio havia deixado eles partirem daquela forma.

"_Come down on your own / And leave your money at home_

_Somebody must change / You are the reason_

_I've been waiting all these years / Somebody holds the key_

_I'm near the end, and I just ain't got the time_

_Oh, and I'm wasted, and I can't find my way home..."_

- Sam, ainda vamos reencontrar aquele monstro e acabar de vez com ele, eu prometo... Nem que eu tenha que buscá-lo no inferno...

- Não diz isso nem de brincadeira, Dean... Os espíritos que você mandou pra lá não vão te deixar voltar... – Sam deu um leve sorriso.

Por alguns instantes, somente a música no rádio.

"_...But I can't find my way home..."_

- Dean...

- O que Sam...

- Ainda vamos voltar a vê-la, eu sei...

"_...Still, I can't find my way home / And, I ain't done nothing wrong_

_But, I can't find my way home..."_

Dean apenas deu um leve sorriso.

- Hey Sammy...

- O que Dean...

- Fala a verdade, rolou ou não rolou?

- O que rolou ou não rolou Dean...

- Você sabe... A loirinha...Aquele chá verde...

Sam revirou os olhos e deu um soco de brincadeira no braço do irmão.

- Fala aí, cara! Quero saber!

- Vou deixar você com esta dúvida!... – Sam ria da cara de curiosidade do irmão.

- Ah cara, vai me deixar sem saber! Qual é!...

Os dois balançavam a cabeça rindo, seguindo horizonte adentro.

FIM

* * *


End file.
